<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural Nightmares (A RP Fic) by CastielWinchester1314</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137023">Supernatural Nightmares (A RP Fic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester1314/pseuds/CastielWinchester1314'>CastielWinchester1314</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Moose and Squirrel as Nicknames (Supernatural), Not Beta Read, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Please Don't Hate Me, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester1314/pseuds/CastielWinchester1314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanfiction based on a roleplay me and a friend did on 2 already existing, amazing fandoms.<br/>A really good read. You don't need to like Little Nightmares to read it. Just a "case-like" scenario.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Destiel, Sabriel (mentioned) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a roleplay a friend and I did together in between classes. It's based on the CW's "Supernatural" and the video game "Little Nightmares."<br/>No, I do not own the characters, but the dialog presented is all ours. As are some of the ideas.<br/>I hope ya'll enjoy it!<br/>Don't forget to leave kudos or comments below! 🤩😝<br/>If you have any ideas or want fanfiction written up, leave it in the comments! I'll be glad to do requests!<br/>Stay sharp in this time of COVID, SPN Family!<br/>--Ella Sargent (CastielWinchester1314)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Maw rocked ever so slightly, never once being dislodged from the bottom of the sea, waiting ever so silently for the next batch to visit. The Hanging Man’s Room, as the children of The Maw took to calling it, was silent as well, but eerily different from how it was before. The room was dark as always, little to no light entering from the vent on the left and under the door on the right. The mattress below the vent was still sitting there, waiting to be used again, and the chair the Hanging Man had been theorized to have used in his last moments still stood beneath the swaying body of the tall man. The only thing on the floor, aside from the chair and mattress, was a letter. A letter that was thought to have held his reasons for such an action.</p><p>I look around the small room, which clearly isn’t the bunker. Running a hand through my short dirty blonde hair, I let out a heavy sigh.<br/>
“Where the Hell am I,” I say to the dimly lit room. My chest tightens at the realization that my brother and angel weren’t here.<br/>
“Castiel? Sam? You guys here?” I call out.<br/>
The memory of being in the middle of a hunt flashes back to me, the witch’s knife plunging into my flesh. Startled, I feel my stomach, feeling to see if the blood-soaked through my shirt or if the knife was still there. Nothing. I was healthy. </p><p>A child slid out of the vent, bouncing off of the mattress before glancing around and freezing. She, or at least it seemed like a young girl, stared at the blond. “Friend or foe,” she asked in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>“Uh, friend?” I gulp, trying to hide the uncertainty in my voice. “H-how did you-? Why were you in a vent?” I stutter, confusingly pointing to the vent the girl slid out of. I stand up shakily onto my feet, my boots echoing softly against the silver metal. </p><p>The girl looked him over, silently criticizing every detail. “Hiding.” She walked up to the door and jumped to reach the handle, it was set a few feet above her head, but she was unable to reach it. Humming, she started to drag the chair over.</p><p>“I can help.” I offer, stepping toward the door. I grab the door handle and twist it, hearing a faint click. “Besides, I need to get home to my family… Where are we anyway?” </p><p>The girl stopped dead in her tracks as the man opened the door.</p><p>“Are you alright?” I ask, taking a cautious look around the hallway outside the door. I don’t have a good feeling about this place at all. “Do you know if there are other people like me?” I turn around to face the little girl. Squatting to her level so she doesn’t feel scared of me, I soften my gaze and relax.<br/>
“A tall man with brown long-ish hair, and a shorter guy with a long trench coat and bright blue eyes?” </p><p>The girl pulled out a lighter to illuminate the darker areas of the new room, revealing the wooden floorboards to have some sort of black ink. “No,” she responded. “Monsters, though. Like nightmares.”</p><p>“What kind of monsters?” I ask, looking around the newly lit room. “Like, vampires? Or like demons?” </p><p>The girl shrugged, not wanting to speak any longer, and moved on. The ink eventually led into a trail of footprints and a broken refrigerator, two handprints on the front of the appliance. In the back of the room was a large fan, like the ones found in vents. The girl looked at the man, obviously still wary of him, before opening the door. A shadow moved behind the fridge, moving to the right from where they stood, and the girl slowly followed, ignoring the creaking of the fridge door and the flickering light from inside it. After a moment, she sighed. “The Maw.”</p><p>“That’s where we are?” I ask, raising an eyebrow to the fridge.</p><p>With a nod, the girl slipped through a small crack in the wooden wall. A moment later, she returned with a small grey creature following her. It had a cone head and seemed to be made of clay. Turning back around, she hugged it and shooed it away.</p><p>“What on Chuck’s green Earth was that thing?” I ask, tilting my head in the direction it left in.</p><p>She smiled and mouthed “Gnome” before turning to the fridge. “You first,” she told the man. The little creature clicked and chittered from in his little hideout, making no move to leave.</p><p>“Okay then.” I breathe. I take a step toward the fridge and climb on top. Nothing seems to be comforting about this place. Why would a little girl even be here? “What’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking.” I hold out a hand to the little girl below. </p><p>The girl weighs her choices, eventually jumping up and grabbing onto the offered hand. She quickly holds up six fingers before climbing onto the broken ceiling and hoisting herself up to the higher room. She then returns the gesture of holding out a hand. “Six, the number,” she says as if she wasn’t clear enough with just the fingers.</p><p>“What kind of parents name their kid after a number?” I state, taking the girl's hand and climbing into the room. “You deserve a better name that isn’t a number.”</p><p>Six shrugged. “Named myself. Never knew my parents.” The room seemed to be a hallway of sorts, but this part of the room was falling apart more than the room below it. Pipes and fans were able to be seen a little more clearly, and there was another ink puddle on the ground. The girl put her lighter into her raincoat and turned to face him. Though it was still mostly devoid of natural light, it wasn’t as dark as before. “Your name?”</p><p>“My name’s Dean,” I say after a moment of silence. “Why the name Six? Why not…” I stop and think a little. “Charlie, Rose, or Emily?” I list, thinking of people that I knew.</p><p>“Nobody here has a name,” Six said matter of factly. “Titles or numbers. No names.” She stopped, though. “Rose sounds nice. No roses on The Mainland. Nor here.”</p><p>“Well, you look like a Rose to me.” I nod. “Is it alright if I call you that? Better than Six in my opinion.” </p><p>Six, now Rose, nodded. Though her raincoat hood was up, her bob cut hair swayed gently with the motion. “Age?” she asked him before turning back around.</p><p>“M-my age?” I ask, startled by the question. Shit, how old was I again? “I’m 30.” </p><p>Rose stared at him before sprinting off, leaping over a gap in the floor. Something black fell in front of Dean, moving ever so slightly with a squelching noise. Rose continued to stare at him from across the gap, contemplating whether she should return or leave.</p><p>“What is that?” I call after Rose, walking around the black blob. I jump over the same gap Rose passed and stand in front of her. I pull out my silver knife and the Colt, contemplating if they’ll even work. “How do we kill these things?” I ask Rose, turning my head slightly.</p><p>Rose stared at the weapons before staring at the blob. Bringing out her lighter, she revealed that the blob was a leech of some sort. “We don’t. They can’t jump, let's go.” She started back down the hallway, her lighter illuminating the area so that the duo could get past the other Leeches safely.</p><p>“You can’t kill those things? Why not?” I ask, jumping behind you.</p><p>“Annoying.” Rose slid into an open room, one door open, and the other a mechanical door. A switch was on the wall, with a small table that Rose could climb.</p><p>Was she talking about me? Or the blob-thing.<br/>
“Now what?” I ask, taking a deep breath. Leaning against a wall to collect myself, I catch my breath. “I wish Cas was here…. Actually, no, I don’t.” I wipe a hand over my face to wipe off any sweat. </p><p>Rose climbed the table and jumped onto the switch, her weight pulling the switch down. The closed-door opened up and she hopped to the ground, glancing at Dean as she walked out.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Was it something I said?” I call after Rose, following her through the door.</p><p>Rose shook her head. “Making sure you followed.” She ran and lept, crossing another gap. Above them, curled around a pipe, was another Leech.</p><p>“These things are everywhere,” I say, disgust lacing my voice. Now I’m wishing I had exercised with Sammy more. </p><p>Rose giggled. “Let’s leave.” Running ahead, she led Dean to a dead end. Or what seemed to be a dead end. The door in front of them had wooden planks hammered onto it, to prevent anything from coming in.</p><p>“Great. Just great. A freaking dead end.” I groan, pulling on the wooden planks. “Any ideas,” I ask, kicking the lowest board on the door, then turning around to face Rose. “I could see if Cas could get here. But I’m not a hundred percent sure he’ll hear me.” </p><p>Rose smiled and nodded, getting to work at the boards to loosen them even the slightest bit. “Call your friend,” she told the adult, pausing for a moment. “I’ll take the boards off.”</p><p>“Alright” I nod, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This might not even work, but it’s worth a damn try. Besides, I don’t even know where I am.<br/>
“Hey, Cas. It’s been a hot minute, or whatever since we’ve seen each other. Hopefully, things are alright up in Heaven... Um. We could use your help here. I-I don’t know where we are, or If Sam’s here too. Just, get your feathers down from heaven and help us.” I stop, gathering myself before finishing, “Please Cas.” </p><p>I open my eyes and look around. No angel in sight. I pull myself from the wall I was leaning against, and grab a board from the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next section to the RP everyone! <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seconds later, the sound of feathers flapping causes my heart to leap - which is something I’ll deny until I die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas!” I exclaim, turning around. The trenchcoat clad angel tilts his head as I pull him into a bone-crushing hug. “Thank Chuck you’re here.” I sigh. I place my chin on his shoulder and take a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey and lavender, a comforting smell. Damn, I wish we were back at the bunker right now, I hate this place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel Cas shift under my grasp, so I pull away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose finished pulling the boards off of the door, making a hole large enough for them to pass through. As expected, the room was composed of wood and metal, the flooring ahead of them falling apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose sat down on the floor, hoping to catch her breath as she waited for the other two to catch up with one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is wrong?” Cas asks, looking around the hallway. He locks his eyes onto mine and tilts his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stupid ship we’re on. We need out. Off. Sam’s probably worried sick-” I say, my heart racing at the thought of Sam being alone “-is he here too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Sam’s out on a milk run hunt. A crossroads demon and some hellhounds.” Cas shakes his head, then looks at Rose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kneels on the floor beside Rose and smiles, “The name’s Castiel, an angel of the lord. You can call me Cas.” He smiles, “What is your name?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose stood up. “Si--Rose. Rose. I’m Rose.” She seemed to be telling herself that more than him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Rose.” Cas nods. I cross my arms and smile. This kid never knew her parents. She’s been alone here for who knows how long. Cas smiles and I hold out my hand to help Rose up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, let me help you up. You seem tired.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not helpless. I bet I’d be a better survivor here than you,” she challenged, ignoring the hand. “I’ve faced them before. Not here, somewhere else. But still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turn to Cas, whose eyebrows are raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry,” I say, pulling my hand away. “I was just offering help.” I walk over and stand beside Cas, who shoulder bumps me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose paused. “Sorry. Been alone for a while… The last person who helped ended up dead. It’s why I don’t help others anymore, too…” She continued walking and turned back around before crashing through the floorboards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick moment of silence and then “Down here! But you’d better run when you land!” After that was the light tapping of bare feet in a liquid substance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is she going?” Cas asks, following me through the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out,” I reply. “Come on Cas,” I yell, grabbing his hand. We drop into the liquid and run towards Rose, her yellow raincoat barely visible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let go of Cas’ hand and sprint off in her direction, Castiel beside me the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose leaped on the door in front of her, knocking it down, and the light shining through the hallway. She then jumped over another gap and turned around, moving back on the narrow walkway to allow room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she’s very nimble for her age.” I nod, wiping the bottom of my boots to better the traction. “She could be a hunter’s kid if I knew any better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas and I follow Rose, jumping where she jumped and landing beside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind them, the faint noises of the Leeches hitting the ground from the pipes above echoing through the room they left. Rose smiled at the comment and turned to a nearby ladder. She climbed it, making sure the others were following. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another gnomish creature skittered off, across the only way forward and up a pair of stairs. Rose nodded to herself and followed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that thing?” Cas asks, making sure he was beside me and behind Rose. Almost like he was a look-out or protector. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m glad he was able to hear my prayer, even if we’re trapped here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a gnome. I think they're good. The kids got a thing for them.” I pause as my hand brushes Cas’ and I smile to myself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose rolled her eyes and continued. “They’re Gnomes.” she paused. “Nomes? Nomes.” She briefly turned to the others. “N-o-m-e-s… I think. Capital N because it’s a race. Species? Not a monster, that’s for sure…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she came to the top of the stairs, she turned a corner and followed the new path until she reached another gap, hopping across it. She continued up another set of stairs, pausing at a door that was unsurprisingly closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood by the door, waiting patiently for the two men to reach her position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how did you even get here Rose?” I ask, hopping across the gap. “It’s not normal for little kids to be on a monster-infested ship like this. Besides, you’re young. No offense, but you should be home watching cartoons and eating candy. Not running from ink blobs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas whispers, twisting his pinky in mine as he leans to my ear. Damn this angel is gonna kill me with an overload of feelings. “You grew up like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t want her to be trapped here. Alone and running.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose shook her head. “The Ferryman. Saved me, yet imprisoned me; sent me to a place just as bad. There are other children here. Waiting, hoping, fighting for freedom… no use in helping though. They’re not as strong, not as smart.” She sighed and stared Dean in the eyes. “The Leeches aren’t the monsters. Not beyond this door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That ferryman guy sounds like my father. Leaving me and my brother to fight for ourselves.” I shake my head as I remember the last part she added. “What is it then?” I ask, turning to Cas. His eyes widen and he stares at the door. After a few seconds, nothing happens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can’t see past the door. I don’t know what’s interfering with my grace, but-” Cas steps back behind me, groaning while putting his hands to his head. He backs up, his back pressed against the wall as he closes his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas?” I say, placing my hand on his shoulder. He groans again and kneels onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I - My grace. It’s not all there.” Cas replies, his head hanging. “Most of it is gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you can’t heal? Fly?” I question, looking around. I help Cas up to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I do not know. Should we try?” Cas asks, looking at Rose. “Do we have time to test out a few things? It might help if we’re gonna face those monsters you spoke about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look at Rose, not wanting to pressure her too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We may be the adults here, but you’ve been here longer, more experienced. You make the calls.” I nod, leaning against the wall behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose looked back at them, turning away from a crank of sorts. “Go ahead. I’m curious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pull out my knife -the silver bladed one- and slice the center of my palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wince in pain but hold it out for Cas to heal. I hold it out to Cas, which he takes into his hands. Cas lowers his eyes to my hand as a blue light glows from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cut disappears in blue light, and I smile. “Healing works.” I pull my hand away and take a step back. “Try flying over to Rose,” I suggest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nods and stares ahead of us. His blue eyes piercing the darkness. I feel my face get hot and I look away. I can’t be distracted right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds, Cas is still standing in front of me. He shakes his head, his eyebrows furrowed as he does. He frowns weakly and starts to walk over to Rose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Healing works, but I can’t fly.” Cas turns to me and smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wouldn’t so much as say a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>distraction</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas voice says in my head. My eyes widen and I look over at Cas. He turns and smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes, I can still read minds and answer your questions.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas adds, nodding at me slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I clap my hands together before walking over to Cas and Rose. “Well, let’s gank some monsters and take some names.” I laugh, shouldering my leather jacket as I pop the collars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose shook her head as Cas walked towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey it’s alright,” I tell Rose, grabbing Cas’ shoulder, stopping him before he entirely freaked out the little girl. “He’s good. An angel. He helps people. Good people.” I nod, looking at Cas. “She’s scared of you. I think. You were just glowing like a Christmas tree.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Humans don’t do that,” Rose informed the angel, her voice filled with caution, “but I know that you’re not going to hurt me. The headshake was more to keep you at the door… This crank lifts it, but it’s timed. You two go first, I’ll follow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not quite sure you understand. I’m an actual Angel. Wings and all.” Cas nods, smiling. “But I’m glad that you aren’t afraid.” Cas turns to me. “Children </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> Go-Chuck’s favorites.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head and turn to Rose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” I nod and without thinking, I grab Cas’s hand. “On your call, Rose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose nodded and turned back to the crank, opening up the door. “Go on,” she told them, holding the crank in place, “Whenever you’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s do this.” I nod. We run through the doorway, being quick so Rose doesn’t have to hold the door for too long. As we reach the other side, I take a deep breath and let go of Cas’s hand. “Okay, Rose. We’re through.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighs quietly, and I almost miss it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose nodded and let go of the crank, running rather quickly for a nine-year-old, sliding under the door just before it closed behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was exciting,” she gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next area was large, another fan seen on the wall. Boxes were stacked up in a far corner, next to a small tunnel barely large enough for the grown men to crawl through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose ignored it, however, opting to open up a vent to their left instead and let a Nome crawl out and skitter through the opening. She let go of the vent covering, a loud slam echoing through the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas jumps beside me, the loud sound jarring him from his stare session with the floor. He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. “So, are those Nomes trapped too? Or are they leading us out? What’s their purpose-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I place a hand on Cas’ shoulder and clear my throat. “So, do the Nomes know the way out too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard multiple theories about them,” Rose hummed. “But the most believable is that they help out around The Maw. Or that they used to be children, too, but it depends on what you believe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…. well.” My eyes widen at the thought of the Nomes being little children trapped. “That’s terrible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, they know the way out, since they work the Maw?” Cas asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know. They’ve been everywhere but so far.” She walked past the boxes, and through the hole, crouching slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next room could be seen slightly through the opening; a stack of boxes to one side and a single box below the hole, the wood flooring fading into metal slabs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light came from ahead, almost like moonlight on a clear night, and tinted the metallic room blue. Rose quickly shushed them before they could speak anymore, indicating someone or something was near. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to her indications, a grating noise, almost like nails on a chalkboard or metal against metal was heard. “Hurry up, but be quiet,” she whispered. “You need to see this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas and I make our way over to Rose and crouch beside her, listening closely to the annoying screeching sound. “What is it?” I whisper to Rose, gripping tight to my knife. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose responded by pointing above them in a diagonal direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man with short legs and arms twice the size of his body from neck to toe trudged along the catwalk as he used one hand to clumsily bring a cage with him. A child dressed in blue was locked in the cage, curled up in a fetal position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sighed and turned to a window, humming as she approached the linen rope hanging out of it. A second passed before she tugged at the rope and she turned back to the two adults, ignoring the deformed man as he hobbled into the next room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fugly man.” I wince, cringing as the lanky man leaves the room. “What do they do with the kids? Hang them in cages like birds?” I ask Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the makeshift rope for, Rose?” Cas asks, stepping towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose started climbing the rope. "Another person's escape… Seems like they've left by climbing down…" She climbed into the room, a bathroom stall with empty cages stacked on top of each other to provide a makeshift ladder up to the window. "As for what he does," she whispered as she walked into the bathroom properly, "I hope we don't find out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom stood as high as she did and a switch was right by the stall door. The door to leave the bathroom was just electronic bars, sparks flying from them constantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she was unable to reach it, there was another vent sized hole for her to leave through. "I think I know what to do…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can reach that hole?” I ask. “Not to question you or anything, I just want to make sure you’re safe.” I add quickly, trying not to have her flip out on me and tell me she knows what she’s doing. I sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>I’d hate to see her get hurt. Even if she’s an awesomely nimble nine-year-old</strong>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think, trying not to sound like an overprotective dad. I make eye contact with Cas, who shrugs his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She will be fine. She is strong and independent for her age.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas replies in my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I roll my shoulders and take a deep breath.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Well, be safe, Rose.” I nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t reach the crawlspace,” she told him, “but there are other ways around that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded at Dean’s “be safe” and dragged a box filled with rolls of toilet paper over to the switch. “When I pull this, go through. The monsters are possessive of the children in The Prison…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she jumped onto the switch and successfully used her body weight to pull it down. She nodded to the two adults and waited, humming a tune to herself. The bars stopped emitting electricity, the entire area’s power turned off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas and I passed through the bars, squeezing through quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We get to the other side, and I laugh. “Not the first time I’ve escaped from behind bars.” Cas glares at me, clearly not impressed. I sigh. “It was a joke. Cas, nothing?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose squeezed through next, but it seemed like she was less inclined to leave this area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was not too different from a children’s playroom, except for the prison bars. A dresser was situated just below the crawl space seen from the other room, blocks, and a music box set on top of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded to herself and hopped on top of a see-saw, running over to the far end to make an improvised ramp before running and jumping onto the top of the dresser. </span>
  <span>She tossed the music box down to the adults with a smile and crawled through the crawl space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I catch the music box as it comes flying towards us, and examine it closely. It was a metal cylinder with a crank on the top. I hand it to Cas, who winds up the crank a couple of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like a bomb,” I comment as a high pitch chiming fills the room. I raise an eyebrow as Cas smiles. “What’s up Cas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like a lullaby. Soft and swaying. Or like a carnival, with that horse carousel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose giggled. “A music box. Sometimes to help kids sleep, other times for entertainment. The children called this Prison Toys, because of the circumstances.” She walked back over to the switch just as the electricity came back on. “On the other side of the room is another opening like this. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, these are like ‘safe’ rooms?” I ask, walking behind Rose, Cas following us closely. “The rooms are protected, but it’s hard to get out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This entire section of The Maw is called The Prison… You’ll see more of why in a bit…” She pulled the switch down again, disabling the bars to squeeze back through. After that, she practically bolted down the enormous playroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we running now?” I yell, grabbing Cas hand and sprinting after Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose squeezed through the bars to the next area, a hallway, and waited for them to get through. “Sometimes you need to run to escape. It’s not always a sneaky way to get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, a heads up would be nice, that’s all.” I breathe heavily, catching up Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas puts his hands on his knees and takes deep breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we are a lot older than you - I can’t believe I’m agreeing to that - so we can’t spontaneously sprint at any given moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless there’s pie at the end. Or a mannequin running after him.” Cas butts in. I sigh and shake my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather it be pie</span>
</p><p>
  <span> or Sammy... Or something good,” I reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights behind the group turned back on, electrifying the bars. “No going back,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallway had doors that were a few feet taller than the current adults. Rose shivered upon noticing said doors, not trying at all to open them, as the handles were too high up for her reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need help?” I ask, walking towards the door. I grab the handle and twist it, opening it slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door led into an occupied room. There was a bed in one corner, but other than a strange man Rose didn’t recognize, the room didn’t seem to have anything in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded to the man, not wanting to be as she was with Dean. “I’m Rose,” she introduced herself. </span>
  <span>“This is--”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"-Dean!" Sam exclaims, standing up from the small bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” I run towards my taller, younger brother. I pull him into a tight hug, my face buried in his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull away and check him over. A busted lip and a bruised jaw, but other than that, he was alright. “Rose. This is my brother. The tall brown-haired guy I asked about when we met. Sam, this is Rose. As she said already.” I smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Sam asks, standing up. He runs a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Maw, according to Rose,” Cas answers, giving Sam a small hug. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded. “Welcome to The Maw, Sam. We’re on our way out. Wanna join?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah. I’ve been in this room for… I don’t know how long.” Sam scoffs. I nod and turn to Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place gives me the creeps,” I scoff, handing Sam the Colt from my side. Sam takes it and stuffs it into the waistband of his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose smiled and walked back into the hallway, continuing down until the group came upon the next room. On the other side of the room was a mountain of empty cages, forming a makeshift ladder up to the second floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tower of crates and cages was constructed to block out the light to the hallway and other objects were scattered around to provide cover, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the light of the sentry, a single, large, stone eye that glanced from place to place, its line of sight shown through the light, were statues of children. Rose shuddered. “Poor kids.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That- that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned these kids to stone?” I stutter, my voice a hoarse whisper. Cas and Sam place a hand on my shoulder, Sam on the right, and Cas on the left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like Medusa. Turning things to stone.” Cas whispers as we all hide beside Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now what, Rose?” Sam asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Eyes are not alive, but they affect those who are. How good are you at staying in the shadows?” The Eye moved from the center to the left, where the group stood, but the tower provided shadow to keep them safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, it cycled back to the center, then to the right.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say pretty well.” I shrug, fidgeting with the amulet on my necklace. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose waited until the light had been focused back onto the center before running along the wall to the back, quickly ushering the others over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we walk along this back wall, we can stay in the shade without much worry,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s move.” I muttered to myself. Cas, Sam, and I quickly make our way along the wall, hiding in the shadows to avoid being “seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Eye focused on the left side of the wall, on the box tower, and then back to the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose ran into the middle of the shadows, in the sweet spot where she was unable to be found. When the light hit the right, she took a breath, on the edge of the shadows, just barely out of the Eye’s range. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting patiently again, Rose turned to the others with a slight smile and continued when it was clear again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was stressful,” she told them, climbing up the crates. Suddenly, she paused and brought out her lighter, lighting a lantern that had been blown out sometime before. “I think there’s another Nome somewhere,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A Gnome?” Sam asks, looking around. “Like a garden gnome? I’ve seen some sketchy movies about garden gnomes--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sammy. Clay Nomes. N-O-M-E-S.” I laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re rather sweet,” Rose said, climbing over the crates and to the right, dropping right down on top of a covered entrance for a crawl space. She entered the hidden side room, staying in the area for a moment before crawling out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Nome followed her out of the entrance but quickly skittered back in. “It’s a shame they don’t follow forever,” she sighed. “I’m here, we can continue.” The second floor was similar to the hallway, with multiple rooms hidden behind large closed doors. The center of the room had been left open, allowing them to see down to where the Eye was still cycling between the three directions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon closer inspection, the doors were revealed to have eye motifs on them, a single eye right below a small window to look in through. A room to the left was open, as well as the room next to them. Rose opted to look through the far door instead of the closest one, racing off to quickly take a peek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is like Purgatory.” I hear Cas mumble. “Trapping kids, ruining their lives. Making them run and try to fend for themselves. It’s unfair.” I place a hand on Cas’ shoulder and sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make it right. No one deserves this. We’ll treat this as a hunt. Gank - if we can - the monsters, get the kids home to their families.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>We’ll make sure no one has to go through this again</strong>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think, so Cas would be at ease. Cas’ shoulder muscles loosen, and I smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam watches us, an eyebrow raised, and a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed something. Clearly.” He laughs. I turn back to Rose or at least the direction she was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rose. Looking for someone?” I ask, looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her response was the tossing of a Chinese doll, shattering the doll the moment it hit the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just looking for hobbies. Breaking things, lighting things, hugging Nomes, all things I enjoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I turn to Cas and Sam, who I smile at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just like me. That’s crazy awesome.” I laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas shakes his head, laughing softly. “I’d be surprised if she wasn’t related to you. Considering the sass, hobbies, and determination.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam just chuckles and leans against the wall closest to us. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose ran back over. “That room was a dead end, but at least there was fun,” she giggled. “Let’s move on… And be careful. The Janitor might still be here...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That lanky dude with the deformed face?” I ask, smirking at Rose’s giggle. “He’s the Janitor? He isn’t doing his job very well.” Again, Cas doesn’t laugh, and Sam just smiles. “Seriously? Nothing from you two?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Six smiled as well. “It seems Cas doesn’t understand,” she told Dean. “Janitors usually clean up areas. The Maw is rather… unclean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced around the place, eventually opting to enter the room they were right outside of. “This janitor, however, cleans up </span>
  <em>
    <span>kids</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He picks them up from where they shouldn’t be and carts them off somewhere to never be seen again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room seemed like a nursery. Adult sized cribs were organized into rows, boxes underneath a few. The room was almost pitch black, except for the soft, blue light from outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Inside of the cribs were children, not infants, who slept curled up and without blankets or pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my Chuck.” I groan, looking at all the children in the cribs. “That’s not right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear Sam groan as well, and Cas just stays silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>'We need to help them. Get them out.' </em>
  <span>I hear Cas say in my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head and reply, </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We’ll try. Let’s get out of here first. We’ll figure out how to get them out eventually.</em>
  </strong>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, now what?” I ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door behind them slammed shut from a sudden gust of wind, spooking Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, she slid under a crib with faint footsteps from outside of another door getting louder and louder. It seemed almost like the person was hobbling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hide,” I whisper, pushing Sam under one of the cribs next to Rose. As the steps get closer, I dive under the nearest crib, Cas in tow. Cas pushes me against the wall under the bed, making sure I’m hidden from sight. He then moves beside me, his body pressed against mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That must be the janitor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas says in my head. I nod my chin on top of Cas’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, The Janitor pushed open a door and waddled inside the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the dim lighting, he could be seen dressed in a long brown shirt that came down to just above his ankles, with leggings that were a few shades darker than the shirt barely visible. He had dark brown, almost black, shoes and a dark brown hat. His skull, revealed due to his skin falling and folding over his eyes, was an ashen grey. A nametag, with the name “Roger” on it, adorned his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Janitor sniffed the air for a moment, feeling the cribs as he walked on. He opened the door the group just entered from and left, closing the door behind him. Rose sighed and crawled out from under the bed to look towards the door he entered from, which closed behind him as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s clear,” she whispered the moment the shuffling of feet had faded. Off to the side of the nursery room was a lit room with crates and shelves stacked in such a way that someone could climb. A vent was at the top of the small climbing course. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cas, Sam, and I all crawl out from under the beds we were under and hurry over to Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That dude was fugly.” Cas mocks what I said earlier. I smile and stretch, since crawling under a bed wasn’t as pleasant as you’d think. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose stood up and pulled out her lighter to provide more light, looking back at the others. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I look at the guys, and then back to Rose. “I guess so.” I adjust my leather jacket as I crack my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded and walked off towards the lit-up room, walking carefully so as not to inform The Janitor or any other of their location. She quickly climbed the cages when she came to them, hopping from one shelf to the other to reach the vent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go in first,” she whispered, crouching down to fit into the vent. “It looks rather long… You might have to crawl the entire way, too…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve been eating less or I might not fit,” I mutter, looking at the vent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas turns around, worry lacing his facial expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been eating?” He growls and I gulp, realizing that Cas is still a part angel. He can still hear me when I mutter or grumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah. I haven’t been feeling it.” I explain. I turn back to Rose and smile. “Remember. Stay safe. I know it’s a vent- but still...” I ramble, rubbing the back of my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded, watching the conversation. “I don’t think there’s a safe way around this area aside from the vents here, so that’s a plus. No way to sneak up on us if there’s only one way in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to the vents and crawled on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You care about Rose, don’t you Dean.” Sam scoffs, arms crossed. I sigh and glance at Sam from the corner of my eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose - she’s growing on me.” I smile to myself, nodding as Rose makes her way through the tunnel. “I just want her to be alright.” I sigh “She doesn't even know her parents, and she named herself Six. </span>
  <span>I was the one who gave her a new name.” I shake my head. “I just hope she isn’t being so nice just to get out. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I would if I was her. Trusting three strangers, let alone adults like the ones she’s running from.” I glance at the vent and take a deep breath. </span>
  <span>“I want her to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seemed happy when she broke that doll.” Sam laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when you made that joke,” Cas adds. I smile and nod to the vent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably follow her now.” I break the silence. I have Sam crawl in first, his head hitting the top of the vent with a soft, “Ding”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” Sam groans.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The vent went on for a short while, leading into another room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few feet below the vent were three large boxes stacked almost like stairs. Six stood on the lowest one, staring up at the vent to watch for her companions. The walls were metal, as expected, and the flooring was back to wood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Cas both slide out of the vent, each being smooth in their actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I reach the end, I go to slide out, but my hand catches on a piece of metal, slicing it open. I wince, and without thinking, I drop from the vent and fall on top of the boxes, knocking them over myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch.” I groan, laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. I hold my left hand to my chest and sit up slowly. “That was terrifying.” I roll my eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose hopped off of the lowest box, avoiding getting trapped under them. Upon seeing the injury, she unbuttoned her raincoat and tore off a piece of her white t-shirt, handing the long strip to Dean. “Be careful, okay? We don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’ll try.” I nod, taking the strip of cloth. I wrap it around my palm and smile. “I was so worried about you, that I wasn’t looking out for myself.” Cas walks over and helps me up, gripping tight to my right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shakes his head and laughs softly.</span>
  <span>“Idjit,” Me mutters. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose smiled again and buttoned her raincoat before moving on. However, shortly after moving away, she held her stomach, a loud grumble sounding through the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up as straight as she could before sighing. “Wish there was food here,” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up ahead, a young boy in blue pajamas peeked through some prison bars, his side of the bars looking oddly like a cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a coincidence,” he whispered, holding out a bread loaf. “There should be enough there for all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I nod, taking the bread delicately. I rip off a large piece and hand it to Rose. “Here.” I gesture. Sam grabs my shoulder and says, “Dude, look.” I turn slightly to see him holding a large bag of Peanut M&amp;M’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hand the loaf to Sam and take the bag from him. </span>
  <span>“You guys can have the bread.” I nod. I swivel back around to the little boy in the bars and sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name, kid?’ I ask nicely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have one. None of the kids here do.” His focus turned to Rose, who was gorging herself on the large chunk handed to her. “You’re not from here, are you?” Rose shakes her head. “Figured as much.” He turned back to Dean. “And you three don’t feel the same way as the other adults here. Too human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, glad that’s visible.” I nod, my mouth stuffed with candy. Cas reaches for some, and I lean the bag over to him slightly. “My name’s Dean.” I point to myself. "This is Sam and Cas.” I point to my brother, then my angel. “And this here is Rose.” I put a hand on Rose’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose flinched when she was touched but quickly relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opposing wall to the vent they entered from was a metal bar gate, but boxes were stacked against it and the top had been bent back to provide an easy escape from the current area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded. “Wish you luck on getting out. There hasn’t been a success yet, all of the kids that try either get taken away or eaten by Leeches… Or turned to stone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered slightly and a shadowy figure very similar to Rose appeared every time the lights went out, watching her, before fading away as the lighting restabilized. The boy shook his head. “And be careful with her,” he whispered to Dean specifically. “Anyone with magic of some kind is bad news.” He paused. “Could I have some of what’s in the bag?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” I nod, grabbing him a large handful of candy. “What do you mean by magic? Like voodoo? Or like sparkle fingers?” I whisper back as I drop the candy in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy accepted the candy, staring at Dean as if he had grown a third head. “Magic. Telekinesis, Soul Absorption, that sort of stuff. Magic is a rather fickle thing here, one day you could be normal, the next you could be stealing a soul, and the day after you could be overcome by greed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a piece of candy and ate it, his eyes widening slightly as he continued to eat the M&amp;M’s. “This is sweet. What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peanut M&amp;M’s. Only the best candy to eat on a journey or hunt. You’ve never had it?” I ask, my eyebrow raised at the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shook his head. “The food is rather bland here. They give us food, but they don’t try to make it appetizing. It’s kind of stupid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose stood up entirely and gave a thumbs up, still finishing off her bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go,” she informed Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go.” I agree, handing the kid a few more candy pieces. I smile and turn away, my attention on the vent. “Well, that's the exit?” I guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas and Sam follow me as I walk over to the vent to examine it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a room visible beyond the bars, a decently sized one, but it was bare with few exceptions of piping and an empty cage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A doorway connected that room to another one. Rose crawled onto the boxes and through the entrance. “It’s clear,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of us crawl onto the boxes and through the entrance, following Rose carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We quietly drop to the floor, my boots tapping against the flooring softly. “Alright.” I nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose looked around and eventually entered the other room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Showerheads were hanging from the ceiling, a few of them leaking water to the ground. The room after it was a catwalk with an electronic bar entrance across from the shower room, just like the toy room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundreds, if not more, crates were stacked up to one side of the wall, forming a way to climb up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Sam draws out, wiping his forehead and pulling his hair back into a bun. “Rose. What’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose scanned the room before pushing an empty crate off of the ledge of the catwalk, smiling as it tumbled down below. “We climb. No way to continue past the bars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of watching Rose pushing crates off the catwalk, I smile warmly. I feel Cas staring at me, so I clap my hands together lightly to take my mind off of him. I direct my attention to my brother and angel, “Well, you heard the girl, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded, already taking the lead to climb. After a few moments, they reached the climbing limit on the crates, a ledge on the right large enough for everyone to stand on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose climbed onto the ledge and held out a hand to help everyone else up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take Rose’s offered hand and hoist myself up, then help Rose with Sam and Cas. “This reminds me of the time we fought that one monster on the catwalk. Remember that Sam?” I asked, ruffling his shoulder-length hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was interesting...” Sam says after slapping my hand away from his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smirks at the both of us, then ruffles my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only fair.” Cas shrugs. I raise an eyebrow and turn to Cas. Since his hair was already messy in a cute type of way, I brush his bangs aside and hastily fix his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my beautiful hair becomes ruffled, then yours becomes neat.” I laugh. Cas takes his hands and rubs them through his hair as if trying to get something out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was funny.” I laugh, taking a hand and fixing my hair, spiking it the way I like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn to Rose and smile. “Sorry, we got a bit distracted. Lead the way.” I say, brandishing a hand down the catwalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk was rather short, as the catwalk, they were now on, broke off. In the center of the new area was a large group of crates and cages tied together, forming a place to hop onto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No other area could be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rose sighed, looking up. “You can climb chains, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” I nod, my eyes wide at the thought of climbing all of the chains. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>This isn’t gonna end well. Chains and I don’t mix. </em>
  </strong>
  <span>I think, remembering my time in Hell. Not really comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It’s going to be alright. It’s just a few chains.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I was hanging from! A few chains. My body was beaten and cut. I was tortured. I held on to the chains like no one’s business! Hell ruined me.” I snap, thinking out loud. I turn to Cas, who just tilts his head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean. That wasn’t your fault. You’ll never go back. Not as long as I’m with you.” Cas places a hand on my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn to Rose and close my eyes in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Rose. It’s- I’ve just had a bad history with chains. Being to Hell and all.” I take a deep breath and sigh. “Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood,” Rose whispered. She climbs up the chains and leaps off to the right, glancing worriedly at Dean every so often. The new area had a wall to climb, with two switches; one to pull down and another that was more of a lever. The far side of the new location housed another ledge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After carefully climbing the chains, which Sam and Cas at my side the entire time, we reach the top. “Well. Rose. I’m gonna say it. You’ve got to be the best guide I’ve ever followed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t follow many people, Dean.” Sam scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only follow those who earned or deserve it. She did both. Saving my ass.” I smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose smiled. “Glad I’m important. You’re probably one of the best companions,” she told him. “You can defend yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile and look over at Cas who smiles too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam just rolls his eyes. “Children. You’re an absolute child, Dean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose’s smile turned into a grin and she hopped on the switch, pulling it down. She waited until the light above her turned on, which in turn pulled up the group of crates they had just used. “Who wants to do the honors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clap my hands and laugh. “I’ll do it.” I walk over to the lever and pull it, swinging the crates away. “Awesome.” I nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the crates started to swing away, Rose brought them back over by pulling on the lever. “We need to wait for everyone first,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Fine.” I laugh, watching Rose fix my mistake. “Hurry up guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everyone was on, Rose stood at the lever. “Ready? One, two, three!” She pulled the lever to the other side and bolted, leaping onto the edge of the crates just before it got out of jumping range. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up, dusting off her raincoat, and waited for the crates to reach the other end. Unfortunately for Dean, there was just a little bit more chain climbing before they could walk on the left edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Son of a bitch.” I groan, cracking my knuckles after landing beside Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they had climbed up, there was a doorway in front of them. R</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ose sighed and continued through to the next room. Papers littered the floor, close to the next electrocuted entrance and somehow not catching fire. The switch was on the wall, higher up than she could jump to. Beside the switch was a row of filing cabinets, each of the three drawers on the cabinets being as tall as Rose and as wide as she was tall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to be a repeat of what had happened in the toy room: find the switch, turn off the power, squeeze through the bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, nothing we haven’t done.” I shrug following Rose slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose dragged out a drawer and, skipping the one with a group of papers in front of it, dragged out another floor level drawer. On the second drawer she pulled out, which was closest to the electric door, she pulled out the middle drawer for that one cabinet and hopped down to walk over to the first drawer. She quickly climbed up onto the first drawer and hopped over to the third drawer pulled out, hopping over to a slightly opened drawer above the first one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She deftly pulled herself up and jumped on the switch, dragging it down and deactivating power before racing through the bars. This next room had a large hole in the center of the floor, alongside a pulley system with a heavy crate waiting to be pushed through the hole. In the shadows, an unlit lamp and a caged Nome sat. Rose looked up at the three adults, as if to ask for permission, and then ran towards both the Nome and the lamp without waiting for an answer, using her lighter to light the lamp before she unlatched the door to the cage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nome ran into the previous room, in a corner, and Rose smiled at it before giving a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okie Dokie.” I clap my hands softly while slowly turning around to face my brother and my Angel friend. “So, let’s recap. We’re stuck on a kid prison ship with crazy leech blobs and insane adults who are trying to kill the children trapped here. We met with Rose, who’s a complete badass, and haven’t died </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I breathe, clearly happy about not dying. "I'm so proud."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not leaving Rose here to fend for herself. No matter that macho crap about being able to survive longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve made it further than I thought.” Cas nods, peering at his hands. He winces at something and looks at me, a look of worry lacing his expression. I turn and face Sam. “Well, let’s get Rose so we can keep moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Something is wrong. I’m not able to hear your-'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Cas’ voice cuts out of my head, so I turn to him. His eyes were glowing a faint blue, but as quick as they shone, it was gone. I hurry over to Cas just as he collapses in my arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” I ask as Sam crouches down beside us. “Cas, come on. What’s the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’ eyelashes flutter as he doubles over in pain. Just like before. I place a hand behind his head and look at Sam. “He did this earlier. Before you came along. He lost some of his grace while being here. I think it’s happening again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again? What’s causing this?” Sam asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell knows I’ve got nothing,” I growl, which causes Sam to cross his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean. Sam. My grace… it’s gone.” Cas mumbles, trying to sit up on his own. “I’m left with nothing.” He growls out, placing a hand on his temple. I help Cas up, being gentle as I do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a human now? No grace, no healing, and no wings?” I ask, placing one of Cas’ arms over my shoulders. Cas nods, and Sam sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. We should get out of here. Now what Rose?” Sam asks Rose, turning in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose walked back into the room, the Nome trailing behind. She walked over to the crate and pushed it off, glancing at Cas worriedly as she waited for the other end to come up. The moment it did, she turned to everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only big enough for one at a time,” she told them, motioning to the noose-esque line that had come up. “We’ll need to be careful, too. It’s a long fall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk up to the rope and hold onto it tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll head down first, and scout the area. Rose, you can come down next, just in case I forget or don’t see something like you do. Cas is next, since he’s weaker right now, and Sam you go last, making sure Cas gets down safely.” </span>
  <span>I place a hand on Cas’ shoulder as Sam scoffs, “Sounds good, Dean.” Cas just nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” I slide down the rope, reaching the bottom within a few minutes. I check the area around me. Nothing that I could make out was harmful. I look up to the others, their silhouettes causing me to breathe normally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all good down here. You can come down!” I call up to the other three. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose hopped onto the rope next, when it had come back up, and immediately pulled out her lighter. They were back in the one room by the prison cafeteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose smiled. “The doors should be okay to pass through now,” she told Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” I smile at Rose. I tilt my head to look up at Cas and Sam. ”You can come down now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of the men come down within minutes, and the four of us stand in the slightly lightened room. “Wanna do the honors of leading us, Rose?” I ask, brandishing a hand towards the direction we’re heading in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take Cas by the arm and help him steady himself. Cas mumbles something I couldn’t hear, so I just shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded and started walking through the shower room, this time walking along the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” she warned, “there are Leeches here.” Of course, there were only two, but Rose told them shortly after reaching the wall that she didn’t want Cas injured any more than he was. When they reached the now deactivated bars, she squeezed through and looked back at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room she was in had several crates and cages, but none of them were climbable so she shrugged it off and walked into the next area. “Another Eye,” she informed the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another eye? How many are in this place?” I groan, adjusting my grip on Cas. Sam goes to Cas’ other side and puts one of Cas’ arms over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Rose. Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room with the Eye had suitcases this time set around and very few child statues, implying that most never made it past the first Eye sentry. A janitor’s cart moved from one side of the room to the other, mimicking the movement of a boat. The Eye was almost always focused on the moving cart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we sneakily make our way around the Eye.” I say aloud. More like convincing myself of what I was doing. I look around the room slowly and realize a small detail. “Where’s the exit? Am I that blind?” I ask Rose, turning to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose giggled with a slight nod and pointed to the other side of the room. “We’ll probably need to run, knowing this place… It’s too calm.” She then observed the Eye’s movements. “And it seems like the Eye is focusing on movement, so we’ll probably need to be quick with that, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awesome.” I roll my eyes. I turn to Sam and take a deep breath. “Put Cas on my back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dean. I’ll be fine. I can run-” Cas grumbles pushing off of Sam and I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, run like a turtle. You’re still hurt, I can tell.” I cut Cas off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas sighs, then nods. </span>
  <span>“Fine. Are you even sure you can lift me-?” Cas starts to say as I lift him off the ground. Cas yelps, and grabs my shoulders. "Alright, alright. I get it. Let’s just go.” Cas says, his nails digging into my shoulders. I turn to Rose and Sam, then nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shook her head and waited until the cart was right in front of her, near the tower they were hiding behind, and followed along with the rock of the ship. She was caught by the light briefly, but she managed to enter the shadows again and reach safety in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the other side, she waved the others over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. You saw the lady. Make like a dog and run.” I mumble, running over to the shadows by Rose. When I reach Rose safely, I lean Cas against the wall and turn back to where Sam stood in the shadows. His face was pale and confused. “Sam. Let’s go. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shakes his head, as if dispersing a terrible thought, and sprints towards us. I move out of the way just as Sam jumps into the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope there are no more of those.” I hear Sam sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded her head in agreement, walking through the doorway. The walkway was composed of a stone bridge, with a cut through the middle, implying that it would separate at that particular point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stairs led down onto the bridge on both sides and a box large enough to be climbed on was near the center, but not on the cut. “Dean, Cas,” she started. “You two go first. That way you have a head start. Sam and I are quicker right now, so we don’t need that much time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” I nod in agreement. I take Cas by the hand and slowly make my way down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean. Something’s wrong with Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’ll ask him later. Right now, let’s just focus on getting out alive.” I smile, squeezing Cas’ hand. As we reach the bridge, I adjust my hand on Cas’, making it easier for when we run. As I step onto the walkway with Cas, it shifts, retracting beneath our feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run.” I say without missing a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas and I run across the beam and jumping over the gap in the floor. We continue to run and climb up the crate. Cas groans as he slides onto the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost done, Cas.” I say, climbing onto the other side of the bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor falls away entirely, causing Cas to drop a little as he holds onto my hands. “Dean!” he says, his voice rising a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull Cas up from behind me, his feet dangling over the empty space beneath him. I sigh as I finally pull him beside me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas. Never again. We are never coming here again.” I breathe, laying on the cold floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Cas replies, laying beside me. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying it! <br/>Leave comments or kudos to let me know how it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> When they had decided to run, Rose nodded to Sam and sprinted across the bridge, climbing up to the other side and holding out a hand to him in case he couldn’t make it in time. “This is The Maw, everyone,” she deadpanned. “A deathtrap under the sea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t like it,” I whine fakely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes, “That’s an understatement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laugh and stand up, helping Cas up in the process. “So Rose, Now what?” I ask, placing a hand on Rose’s shoulder carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We continue on, I suppose,” she sighed, motioning to the doorway in front of them. “We’re leaving The Prison, but…” The girl trailed off, alternating between lighting and closing her lighter in an action of comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” I ask, tilting my head slightly, just like Cas would do to me. “Is it worse than here?” I slowly reach up and grab the amulet Sam gave me a while back. I rub it between my fingers as I think of what could possibly be worse than the prisons here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded. “The Lair. The Janitor’s domain.” She slowly took a step through the doorway before sighing. “Let’s get on with this journey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you say, Rose.” I laugh, the three of us following Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room they entered was large and empty, light filtering in through the doorway across the room. When everyone set foot into the room, the door behind them slammed down, preventing any possible way to return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys ready?” Rose asked, leaving her lighter out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think we have a choice, do we?” Sam scoffs. I really need to talk to him about his manners, especially towards Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re good.” I nod, as Cas shifts slightly. He nods and smiles at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Let’s get this over with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded and started towards the exit, starting a conversation to keep her mind off of the creepy atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you all from? I don’t remember adults like you living in The Pale City.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell is ‘Pale City?’” I hear Cas mumble, so I clear my throat. Wow. Cas cursing, that was new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re from Lebanon, Kansas.” I reply, clearly confused. “Where is ‘Pale City’ at?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lebanon, Kansas?” Rose muttered. She shook her head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pale City. Titles, remember,” she corrected Cas and Dean. “It’s located on The Mainland. The Kansas place isn’t anywhere near The Pale City, I suppose since I haven’t heard of it.” She hummed. “But if everyone there is like you three, I guess it isn’t too bad of a place…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of The Pale City before.” Sam pips in, an eyebrow raised. “I’d know... I’m what Dean would call, ‘A nerd.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.” I laugh. Sam rolls his eyes and continues talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, The Maw, The Mainland, The Pale City. They sound very general. Like a wide range of space labeled something just to be named.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh, “Kansas isn’t all that bad. The weather is nice, it’s mostly sunny all the time, and we’ve got this huge bunker we stay at.” I smile, remembering my room in the bunker. “Oh, how I’d kill everything in my way to get back home.” I mumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn back to Rose and smile warmly. “You’d <em>LOVE</em> Kansas. Trust me. When we get out of here, we’d have to take you. It’s beautiful and peaceful. The complete opposite of this trashed ship.” I gesture to the room around us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose smiled at Dean. “It sounds fun!” She stared out of the doorway in front of her before turning to Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the conventions are unusual for you, but it’s not that terrible when you get used to it. The places? They’re the worst. But the names aren’t bad.” She hopped across the doorway threshold and spun around. “Now off to The Lair!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next room was an oversized staircase, almost fifty stairs up before reaching another platform. What made the staircase even more unbearable was the fact that it was only as wide as a single human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding.” I groan, looking at all of the stairs. I turn to Sam, who tries hiding his smile in his flannel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t say you didn’t lose weight.” Sam snorts. I roll my eyes and heft Cas onto my back, making sure he doesn’t fall off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Rose. You can lead the way. Sam, you can go in front of me, since I know I’ll be slower than both of you.” I sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean. I can try to climb the stairs.” Cas mutters. I sigh, and lower him to the floor slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. but if you collapse, I’m carrying you up bridal style.” I say after a moment's hesitation. Cas rolls his shoulders and pushes himself off of the wall he was leaning on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Rose. Lead the way.” I nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded and shot off towards the top of the first set of stairs, skipping two or three at a time. Once at the top she turned to watch the others, her breathing heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. Look who’s more fit.” I laugh, half-pulling Castiel up the stairs by the hand as Sam reaches the top by Rose. Sam laughs and rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, running every morning and eating healthier can help Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it. I’m never eating that Rabbit food crap you eat everyday.” I reply, reaching Rose and Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose giggled. “I’d rather have steak,” she told them. “Vegetables aren’t appealing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around to face the open door, which led into an office of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Nome skittered out from under the desk, entering the next room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we don’t find your parents, I think I’m gonna have to adopt you.” I mutter, which causes Cas to laugh under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, that’s sweet, but I think she might want to live with her family. Besides, she barely knows you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but she doesn’t know her parents. Besides. She acts just like me. Tell me that’s not awesome.” I reply as Sam rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, are you - you know what? Whatever.” Sam gives up, throwing his famous bitchface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn to Rose and look at the small nome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to those things.” I sigh, gesturing to the small nome by Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose climbed the desk, lighting a lamp, hopped off, and entered the next room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pitch black, which wasn’t too unusual now, but there was a chair set off to one side and a large monitor in the shape of a closed eye was on the wall, a button only accessible through the use of said chair just below it. “Wow,” she whispered. “Wanna take a look?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heck yeah,” I say, hopping beside Rose. Cas leans against the wall with Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam slides to the floor and sighs, “I’m gonna take a quick power nap if that’s alright with you two.” I turn to Cas and Sam and nod. Cas was already passed out, and Sam was nodding off. I shrug and turn back to Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess a break wouldn’t hurt. We haven’t stopped to rest in a while.” I sigh. “But I wanna see this first.” I smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose dragged the chair over to the button, hopping up and pressing it just as she was able to reach it. The “eye” opened, revealing a room similar to the nursery they had been in a while prior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why another Nursery?” I ask, trying not to stir my sleeping brother and angel. “Is there someone important there? Someone the janitor wants?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," she whispered back, pressing the button again. The eye camera closed and opened again, this time revealing a small hideout location where a small handful of Nomes sat. “I think there was someone else watching…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So someone was in here being the surveillance guard?” I ask, looking around the room. “We should keep moving. The ‘guard’ could come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shrugged. “If there’s only one ‘guard’, it wouldn’t make sense… Why leave this place unoccupied?” She clicked the button again, this time showing a kitchen pantry of sorts, except every shelf was stuffed with vegetables. “I think this was made for others to see what’s up ahead. I mean, I understand there being a camera in the nursery area, but… a pantry? A hideout only children and Nomes can enter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, there’s a kitchen hideout ahead…. Stuffed with veggies? I think Sam might cry with joy when he sees it.” I chuckle, looking at my sleeping brother. “Rose. Do you need to take a power nap? I can look out if you want to close your eyes for a few seconds.” I shrug my shoulders, stepping back from the “eye”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shrugged. “I want to see how many more cameras there are, but I suppose I can take a small nap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to climb down from the button, pausing halfway to the ground. “Could you continue through them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can, alright? Sleep well.” I smile, putting a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded and curled up in a corner, putting out her lighter to give her at least a little bit more of an edge towards escaping if anyone came over, since it was so dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next camera showed a mansion-like staircase, the walls adorned from floor to ceiling with pictures and paintings of others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next camera showed a woman in a Geisha’s outfit standing in front of a broken round vanity mirror. She was brushing her hair, humming almost like she was calming a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, the eye camera closed, but there was the possibility of another camera being active. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then.” I breathe, stretching my arms. I walk over to Cas, Sam, and Rose and lay back against the wall beside Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas? Are you awake?” I whisper, placing a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” I hear Cas mumble, “I am now. What’s wrong?” Cas turns to face me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just making sure you’re doing alright,” I confess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My head hurts, but other than that, I’m fine,” Cas says after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re fine.” I sigh, then move my hand to his head. I ruffle his hair softly. “Sleep well Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dean. Try to get some rest too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” I smile. I hear Cas’ breathing slow, and turn to Sam. I place a hand in his hair, and he swats it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean. Knock it off.” Sam mumbles. I finally turn to Rose and smile warmly. </span>
  <span>Something in my chest tightens, and I sigh softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well, Rose.” I lean back against the wall and look around the room. How did I end up here? Some stupid angel like Gabriel? Or Chuck perhaps?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I always getting stuck in the weirdest places?” I mutter to myself, crossing my arms and shivering slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Night,” Rose mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the shadows, it was difficult to determine whether or not she was actually falling asleep or if she was keeping watch. Regardless, she didn’t seem to have much difficulty in staying in a single spot without making a sound or sudden movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room stayed silent for the duration of their stay until Rose stood up and walked over to the room’s entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get going,” she told those awake, her hands stuffed into her raincoat’s pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stand up and rub Sam’s hair, causing Sam to flinch and wake up suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Dean. Really?” He groans. I smile softly and reach for his hand. I pull Sam off of the floor and clap a hand on his back. “Morning. I think.” I chuckle. I turn to Castiel and crouch down beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas. You awake?” I mutter, shaking him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Cas mumbles. He turns to face me and smiles. I smile back and pull him off of the floor. “Y'all heard the lady. Let’s get moving.” I laugh, rolling my shoulders beneath my leather jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose started out the door, keeping an eye on her companions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bottom of the stairs leading up, the Nome from earlier stood silently. Rose sprinted at it, but the Nome turned out to be faster in reflexes and ran away the moment the group exited the room. The landing at the top wasn’t that big, and the Nome tried to corner itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose looked behind her. “Do you want to hug it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at Rose and raise an eyebrow. “What… Me?” I point to myself, “Are you sure?” Sam elbows me towards Rose and Cas smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose giggled and pushed Dean further towards the Nome, which by this point was hugging the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give a hug. If he runs, I can get him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” I breathe. Straighting my flannel, I crouch down awkwardly to hug the clay nome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m still very confused about what it does exactly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I set the nome back down onto the floor, I look to Rose. </span>
  <span>“There.” I give a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nome calmed down immediately and observed Dean with a more curious stance, the skittish demeanor gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It chittered and clicked before looking up at him, waiting for him to do something. “Now walk around,” Rose told the man, grinning like a madman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where. Just anywhere?” I ask, taking a step forward. “As you can tell, this is a bit weird for me…” I smile awkwardly. I hear Cas stifle a laugh, so I turn in his direction. “Cas. Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dean took a step, the Nome mimicked the motion and chittered a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They also love being carried,” Rose told Dean, picking up the creature her size and carrying it around. “And they’re resilient. Wanna see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sure.” I stutter, watching Rose play around with the Nome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Dean started speaking, Rose tossed the Nome down the staircase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of tumbling down the stairs, it slid off the side of them and proceeded to stand back up. It did not, however, try to follow anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “They don’t wander too far unless they’re chased, so I guess that one’s safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just tossed a clay Nome at the floor.” I stare, looking at the unharmed clay creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they don’t break? They just kinda maneuver to avoid harm?” Cas questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re cool.” Sam shrugs, then looks around. “Should we keep moving? Or what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded and took off, racing up the stairs yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, it was another platform. That platform had a wall with a handleless door that had been closed, as well as a crate that was set underneath a child-sized entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me guess... is this place made only for kids? Like holy Hell.” I breathe. I look around the platform and do a small circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rolls his eyes and hides his smile. “Now you know how I feel, Dean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shook her head with a smile and proceeded into the next room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” she called out. “This room is large enough for all of us.” Her voice had a hint of amusement hidden behind the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all follow Rose, and Cas unexpectedly grabs my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Cas?” I mutter as we fall back behind the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorta, I’m still a bit drained. I should be back to normal soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By normal you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” I ask, an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll be human. Like you, Rose and Sam.” Cas nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We continue to follow Rose and Sam, but our hands stay intertwined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was, in fact, large enough to house all of them. The furniture was distorted as if only someone who was either extremely tall or had unusually long arms could reach the tops of the dressers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A suitcase as large as Rose sat on the floor and a switch on the side of one of the furnishings, requiring a child to be standing at least one suitcase taller than they usually are to pull it down. At the far end of the room, near the switch, was a makeshift door from the wall itself. Strange photos were hung, but they weren’t as often as shown in one of the eye camera’s rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk towards the furniture and smile while turning to face Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam. Look it’s a room made just for you!” I laugh. Sam presents a 12/10 bitchface and rolls his eyes. Cas laughs, then holds a hand to his stomach while laughing harder. I walk over to the switch and look at Rose. </span>
  <span>“If you want. I can lift you to pull it. You are, after all, our guide.” I smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like solving puzzles,” Rose argued, already pulling the suitcase to the switch. “Besides, who knows if we’ll get separated? You can’t rely on your size all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stop to think about that. Being separated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breath hitches in my throat at the thought of being alone here, running from things I barely even know about. The image of Sam hiding somewhere as the monsters near him, and Cas running from a tall shadow causes me to drop the smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I cautiously look back at Cas and my brother and furrow my eyebrows. They were talking to each other, not paying Rose and I any attention. I couldn’t live with myself if we got separated, even if we were bound to find each other later. Something in my chest tightens, my eyes on the verge of tears. I shake my head slightly at the thought of crying. I’m not a baby, but I look down and sideways to see Rose in the corner of my eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t lose them. I couldn’t lose them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose glanced over to Dean, whispering his name. “It’s alright,” she told him, hugging her coat closer to her malnourished body. “We’ll survive. We’ll get through together.” She hopped and pulled the switch down, revealing a murphy bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said bed seemed to have straps where the upper and lower arms would be, to keep someone from moving around. Beside the bed was a tall dresser, every single drawer being half as tall as Rose. She climbed up onto the bed and paused before giving the adults a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna jump?” she asked, bouncing a little on the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam and Cas walk up beside me and give me a look. “I can’t jump, it’ll hurt too much.” Cas says, but sits at the end of the bed. Sam and I climb onto the bed where Rose was bouncing and I start to jump beside her. Sam shakes his head as he tries to get me to faceplant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I jump, I’ll break the bed for sure.” Sam laughs. He and Cas give me a smirk, and they grab my ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could get away, my legs were pulled from underneath me and I’m laying on the bed, face to the ceiling. I smile a genuine smile as I look over at Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had this much fun in a while.” I sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose smiled back at Dean before continuing on her way to the dresser. She climbed to the top and hopped down to a lower dresser, which ended up with her out of breath for a moment due to the impact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she could breathe again, she climbed onto a shelf near the ceiling and tossed a Chinese doll down to the ground, shattering it. She then hopped down onto the shorter dresser and then down onto a table of sorts that had several items for hygiene purposes, as well as a large golden key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch,” she yelled as she tossed the key down onto the bed, barely missing Dean. She then jumped down onto the bed herself and onto the floor to push open the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Dean. Nice catch.” Sam says sarcastically. I shoot him a glare as I watch Rose working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s go.” I stand up from the bed and help Cas up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked like you were having fun.” Cas smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fun. Hopefully we can have more fun when we get out.” I smile back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna need that key,” Rose told them, poking her head out from the hidden room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said room was composed of wooden flooring, a wooden step leading up to a large, locked iron door, and metal walls. Unlike the brightly lit room that clearly yelled “The Janitor”, this room was yet again dark and lonely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grab the key from the bed and follow Rose into the dark room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think was in here?” I muttered to myself, not expecting a clear answer. Again, Cas puts his hand in mine, which grants me a look from Sam. I stick a tongue out at him and flip him off with my other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shakes his head and chuckles softly. “What a child, Dean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile at Cas, who in turn smiles back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he know how I feel towards him? Probably not, but now isn’t the time to bring it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six took the key, used it, and picked up the lock, continuing through the door to another area. </span>
  <span>This time, the wooden step led back down, meaning it was originally a part of the floor, and a toy monkey holding cymbals was sitting in the middle of the next area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farther ahead, there was some sort of gate along with a steep, vertical drop, and a button to one side of the wall. It was an elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally.” I sigh, seeing the elevator from afar. “No stairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear Cas stifle a laugh and shift his hand in mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not liking the vibe from that monkey.” Sam says, walking closer to Cas and I. I shake my head and follow Rose, walking into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose debated her options for a moment before swapping the lock for the monkey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then walked up to the button and chucked the toy at it, pressing the button with the monkey and activating the monkey so that it would clash its cymbals at the same time. As she waited for the elevator, she turned back to them, unfazed by the ruckus the toy was making.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The noise doesn’t bother you?” Cas asks, looking at Sam, Rose, and I after putting the heel of his hand against his temple. I shake my head and frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard worse than cymbals crashing together. A lot worse.” I grimace. Castiel nods and walks over to Rose and the loud monkey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been here for a while,” she responded. “Noise doesn’t bother me anymore.” The elevator arrived, coming down, and stopped at their floor. Rose picked up the monkey, stopping its noise, and walked into the elevator with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator had a frame of wood, as well as a wooden floor, but the back wall was metallic and the sides were fenced off. Literally. In the corners were multiple boxes of toys stacked on top of each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of us follow Rose onto the elevator as Sam looks around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t say this was the first time I got on something unstable. But I know it’s not my last.” Sam grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel Cas kneel on the floor beside me as I tightly close my eyes. I hate heights, and this elevator wasn’t helping that one bit. I’m glad that it wasn’t stairs again, but the dependability of this makeshift elevator was tempting fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, are you alright?” I hear Cas ask. I shake my head slowly and sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry. I’m terrified of heights.” I say, looking up to Rose. “I’m not the best at overcoming this fear since the ‘Demon on a Plane’ incident.” I growl, looking back at Sam who rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded. “It’s the only way up, so if you want to climb after us…” She trailed off, attempting to persuade Dean into riding the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” I say, my breathing shaky. I grip onto Cas’ hand tightly and take a deep breath. “I’ll be fine.” I step onto the elevator and sigh angrily. “Never riding an elevator again after this.” I mumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose waited until everyone was inside the elevator before throwing the monkey at the button on the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator descended, slowly passing by lights every so often. “How did you end up here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um..” I scratch my head. How did we end up here? “I have no clue. Maybe Gabriel-?” I turn to Sam, who shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t him. I was with him…. Before I woke up here. Maybe you pissed off some other angel or monster and got us stuck here?” Sam scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would check the ‘Angel radio’” Cas pauses “... but I can’t… I’m sorry” Cas says. I place a hand on his shoulder and swallow hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have no clue, Rose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded. “I wouldn’t be surprised if The Ferryman took you guys, too. He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he’s not the best monster in this world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would he even get to us? We’re in a different world than you. The Mainland? Is that Maine? Probably not.” I ramble on to myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I try to think of who the Ferryman could be, but nothing was coming to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment alternate worlds were mentioned, Rose frowned slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that means I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> go with you?” She shook her head and sighed. “Oh! The Ferryman… I only mentioned him in passing, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” I nod.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The Ferryman is just that,” she started. “a ferryman. He takes children, from what I understand, from The Mainland and transfers them to other locations, such as The Maw or The Nest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of the last location, she shivered. “He doesn’t try to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> the children. Just move them to areas. Most of the monsters here are named after their professions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how delightful.” I groan. I shake my head and get rid of the negative attitude. “I can always make a deal with-” I go to say Crowley when Cas and Sam slap a hand over my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No deals with… </span>
  <em>
    <span>him,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sam growls, releasing my mouth. Cas shakes his head and sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even say his name. He’ll pop out of nowhere if you do.” Cas reminds me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is ‘he’? What is 'his’ job? Can you talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What’s so bad about ‘him’?” Rose shot off questions, not letting anyone even process her previous question before asking another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the king of Hell. A bastard if you ask me.” Sam replies. “He makes deals with those who ask, but after ten years, he sends hellhounds to kill you, sending you to hell…” Sam and Cas both look at me, making it obvious to Rose that I made a deal with the King of Hell. “A crossroads demon to be exact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a deal with Cr- </span>
  <em>
    <span>this man</span>
  </em>
  <span> before, to save Sammy’s life, but when my ten years chase up, we tried everything to stop it. Nothing can.” I gulp. “I was torn to shreds. Then, while I was in Hell, Cas raised me out.” I place a hand on his shoulder. “We can’t speak his name. It’s like summoning Rumplestiltskin. Evil always follows.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded. “Alright, then. We’ll call him something other than ‘that man’ or ‘him’, though. Any ideas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smirks, but I shake my head. “Oh god no! Not in front of Rose.” I stop to think for a moment. “We could call him Boris. The nickname I gave him a while ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or Lucky.” Cas laughs, turning to Rose. You pick, Boris or Lucky. He won’t answer either. At least, let’s hope not.” Cas asks Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose hummed. “Either can be used. Boris the Lucky or Lucky Boris… Or maybe just Lucky or Boris.” She shrugged. “I’m fine with any of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll call him Boris. He hasn’t heard me use that in-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A long time.” An Irish voice laughs. I turn to see the plump king of Hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley,” I growl, stepping in front of Rose. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard my name… Well, my nickname, but still. I had to come to visit.” Crowley side-steps and smiles at Rose. “A pet of Dean Winchester’s! What’s your name dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pet,” Rose spat. It was clear she didn’t like terms like that. “And I refuse to tell you my name until you apologize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologize. For what dear? Clearly, Dean is fond of you.” Crowley purrs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I punch Crowley’s arm, who winces and laughs. “Well, fine. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> little one. Now, back to my question. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t have to listen to you, Crowley,” Cas growls. I smile as Sam crosses his arms. “We were only talking about you. Nothing more. You can leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s why my ears were red, you were talking about me. And you lie, Squirrel.” Crowley laughs. He turns to Cas and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone wants to make a deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose huffed. “No deals. Not until we leave The Maw, at least. And maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I will be willing to tell you my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to leave The Maw?” Crowley asks Rose, ignoring Sam, Cas, and I. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean. Really, let the girl speak.” His Irish tone is sharp and edgy as he turns to the three of us. I look to Rose and nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, go ahead. Answer if you want Rose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it to you,” Rose questioned, on edge, “Mr. Creep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Crowley laughs, “what a spitting image of you, Dean.” He says, turning to me. He smirks and then turns back to Rose. “I have to introduce myself to a future </span>
  <em>
    <span>Winchester</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Crowley growls at our last name. I grab Crowley by the back of his tailored sit and pull him away from Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough.” I snap, throwing him a few steps away. “Cas </span>
  <b>ISN’T</b>
  <span> going to make a deal with you, and Rose isn’t going to tell you anything, so you can forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but there’s the thing. He already made a deal with the big man upstairs.” Crowley turns to Cas, who turns red and lowers his face. “Why do you think your precious angel was brought here, his grace draining slowly? It was a mercy that Chuck did that for him, a fallen angel. If he had wiped away all of his grace the moment he got here, he’d be a limp, trench coat-clad excuse of a man. I’d thank Chuck for that. But I do know of his little ‘deal.’ To be with the Winchester Brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Sam says, looking to the former angel. Tears were forming in his eyes as he looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t want to worry you.” He mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I angrily turn on the King of hell with the demon-killing blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go. Away.” I growl, my jaw clenched so tight that it might stick. “Leave this family alone. Never come back. NEVER offer or grant my family a deal. Never come near us.” I slash my blade at the demon, causing Crowley to step back and raise his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that is truly what you want...” Crowley snaps his fingers and disappears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank Chuck he’s gone. I turn to Cas, Sam, and Rose. Cas was still silently crying, and Sam was wide-eyed. Rose stood there, beside Sam and Cas, silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas,” I say, softening my voice and eyes. I can’t be mad at him. He only wanted a life with us without the duties of an angel. I pull him into a hug and whisper into his ear, “We need to talk when this is all over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel nods and pulls away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wipe my face with one hand and turn to Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That son of a bitch won’t bother us again. I promise, even if it’s the last thing I do. We can take a small break, or we can keep going. Either way, we need to just forget what just happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s wait a little longer,” Rose sighed. “We can catch our breath and calm down before we need to run again.” The elevator stopped and the door opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” I sigh, still half-holding Cas up. I knew he didn’t need it, but I can’t seem to separate him from my side. “Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded. “Alright. Follow me,” she told the group, leading the way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hall was metallic and dark, with a vent fan and pipes on the wall. Rose ran ahead, only to be overcome with hunger again. Rose groaned slightly, clutching her sides as she doubled over. “Sorry,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pull out the bag of m&amp;m’s from my jacket and hand them to Rose. “Here. Eat this. It’s not the best at keeping you full, but it tastes good.” I smile. “Don’t worry about Cas, Sam, or I. We’ve gone longer than a day without food. We’ll survive. You’ll need the energy to keep going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose took the bag, eating from it every so often as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hunger seemed to be lessened, but not by much as she doubled over again near the entrance to the next room. What was in said next room was rather concerning; cages, four of them, were set in the center of the room with sausages within each of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose stuffed the bag into her pocket and started towards one of the cages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. Hey.” I say, grabbing Rose’s arm to stop her from walking into the crates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a trap, they’re using our hunger to lure us into these crates.” I look over to see Sam walking towards the crates as well. </span>
  <span>“Cas, get Sam!” I exclaim, pulling Rose back. Cas grabs Sam and pulls him away as well. “Stupid people trying to trick us into eating fricking bait food. No way.” I mumble, shaking my head at the crates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose pulled to get away, but after the second failed attempt, she sighed and went back to eating the m&amp;ms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Janitor came down from the ceiling, his long arms lowering him to the ground. Upon noticing The Janitor, Rose froze in place, her breaths barely heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose. What the hell do we do?” I mutter, looking around for a place to hide. “And not the goddamn crates. That’s asking for disaster.” I look over to Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was pale as he dragged Sammy back away from the crates and The Janitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shrugged, her eyes glued to The Janitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, The Janitor didn’t hear Dean and continued to “look” around. As if thinking she found a perfect solution, she turned to Dean and whispered one word: “Crowley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Rose…” I whisper back, but Cas' hand touches my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time we get his help.” Cas whispers. Sam nods and I sigh. “Fine. Crowley, get your Irish ass in here. We need your help.” A few seconds pass, and the familiar throat-clearing of our least favorite demon shows its face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I see that even you can’t keep your word.” He looks to the Janitor. “What is it that you need, Winchesters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose was silent for a moment, thinking of how to word her request. “... The Kitchen,” she said finally. “Let’s skip this area.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you insist..” Crowley snaps his fingers and we find ourselves in the kitchen. “Is this where you wanted to go?” He says, his eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where they found themselves was the pantry area of The Kitchen, once shown through an Eye Camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had shelves lining the walls, top to bottom, with each shelf holding an array of fruits, vegetables, and jars. In front of the group was a large doorway, which led into a hallway with a closed-off elevator and another doorway that led into The Kitchen itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were noises of someone grunting and breathing heavily, accompanied by the sound of cutting meat. Rose nodded in response, her eyes locked on the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you don’t need anything else….” Crowley smirks. I turn to him quickly and grab his shoulder from leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Backpacks. Give each of us a backpack to carry things in.” I nod. Crowley rolls his eyes and snaps once more. On each of our backs a bag materializes, each in our size. All of us have black bags, but there was a different symbol on each of them. Rose had a red rose with an Enochian R. Cas had blue wings with an Enochian C, Sam had yellow moose antlers with an Enochian S and I had a green anti possession tattoo with an Enochian D. They looked perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Crowley.” Sam nodded. “Now leave us alone and play with your hellhounds or something.” Crowley laughed and disappeared into the shadows. Finally, we can get back to escaping this hellish place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, guys. Pack the bags with things we might need. Food, alcohol for wounds, anything you deem useful, grab it.” I look around and listen to the grunting sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it something like the Janitor in there, Rose?” Castiel asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose moved her hand as if to say “kind of”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of The Twin Chefs. The other is probably sleeping.” She finished off the M&amp;Ms and handed her bag over to the adults. “I don’t like vegetables, but maybe you could toss a few fruits in instead.” She glanced back at the bag before turning towards the doorway again. “Just give the signal when ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, guys. Let’s be quick.” I nod to Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded back and sighed. “Alright, then. Be ready to run.” She took the lead, stalking into the kitchen area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A being that could only be described as a grotesque and fat man dressed in a chef’s outfit was standing by a cutting board, chopping up meat of mysterious origins with a cleaver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the one making the grunting and heavy breathing. He scratched under his skin, almost as if it were a mask, and then continued on with cooking without sanitizing. He was three times the size of Rose, who was half the size of the rest of her group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” I mouth to Cas, whose face is wrinkled in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew.” Cas whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nods and we all turn to Rose. “Rose.” I mouth, “What are you going to do? And please tell me you aren’t bait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to be followed either way,” Rose mouthed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just- ” I pause, taking a deep breath. “Just be careful. Please, Rose.” I nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded for the hundredth time and sprinted rather quickly across the kitchen floor. Aside from the doorways, there were small openings that children could fit through. Rose ignored them this time, as they led to the same area she was headed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached a stove that had a pot on it, the fire lit, and the oven opened slightly and huffed at the irresponsibility of this Chef. With time to spare, she slammed the oven door shut and darted off under another table. The Chef followed but clumsily grabbed at her to no avail. He entirely ignored anything else going on in The Kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys, let’s move,” I whisper, pushing Sam and Cas towards the kitchen. There wasn’t a lot of cleaning supplies or alcohol to clean wounds, but I did find some, which was a plus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stuff fruit like apples, bananas, and grapes in my bag as I make my way over to the “pantry.” I grab a bunch of random close foods that wouldn’t expire easily and Dash over to Sam. His bag was filled with food, but something useful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that rope?” I ask. Sam nods and points to the corner where there were miles worth of rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell would you need that much rope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To hold down something… or someone?” Cas speaks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shiver as we cut off more rope. “Thank Chuck, Rose is good at what she does, or we’d be dead meat. Speaking of which, we need to hurry.” I tell the other two. We finish packing our bags and make it back over to where we were before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose!” I call out quietly. Trying not to get the attention of the fugly monster. “We got some stuff. Now, what!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose pointed across the room to an open cupboard, then to the rafters above. “Just go!” She told them. “I’ll be fine! I can meet up there in a moment!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” I call back. I push Sam and Cas towards the cupboards. We all climb up and into the rafters, getting out of reach from the Chef. We take a moment to breathe before looking over at Rose. “Please. Be careful.” I mumble to myself. Cas places a hand on my shoulder and nods slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s tough. She’ll be alright.” Cas murmurs in my ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, Dean. Rose is an amazingly tough and strong girl. She’ll be fine.” I place my head on Cas’ shoulder as Sam smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up Sammy,” I mutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were gonna,” I say. “Don’t deny it.” Sam shakes his head and I feel Cas laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re something else, Dean Winchester,” Cas says and I watch for Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose took a deep breath before duping The Chef. As he swung his arms after her she hopped, landing just out of his reach again. She quickly reached the cupboard and climbed. The rafters were rickety, but at the same time, they felt sturdy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Human-sized fish hung from the roof above them and cages lined the wall at top of one of the supports. Rose let out a chuckle as she watched The Chef flail about in his failing attempts to climb. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” I nod, rolling my shoulders. “Lead the way, Oh Chosen One.” I laugh under my breath. Sam shakes his head again, and I pull out my knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, seriously. Three minutes with this knife and your hair. I’d do a miracle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Dean,” Sam says, forcing me to put away the blade. I do, and Cas rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both children, I tell you. Rose acts more like an adult than both of you combined.” Cas scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shook her head. “They’re boys. What did you expect?” Before anyone could respond, Rose launched herself up the crates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple as that,” Cas says, following Rose’s lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stands there, mouth hanging open slightly as I laugh quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Chosen One has spoken.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shrugged. “The only thing chosen is our path. Hope you like vent entrances,” she joked, crawling through the small space. Once on the other side, she held the barrier up as well as she could to allow the others in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all crawl through and get to the other side safely. “Well, I’m glad we’ve made it this far.” I nod, smiling at the other three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose smiled back as she looked around. “Same here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up in a bathroom that seemed to have been built for conjoined twins. The backs of the toilets were nearly knocking into each other and the seats were angled to the sides. A Nome ran out from behind them and past the bathroom door, into another hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got to say, Rose, I’m glad that you found me in that room. If not. I think I’d be pretty much dead.” I nod slowly, feeling Cas eyes on me. “I don’t think I ever said thank you. But I will now. Thank you, Rose, for helping me, my brother and my angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded back. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t form any connection with any of you,” she sighed. “Helping is what I want to do.” She looked around at the puzzle-less room. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready.” Cas, Sam, and I say in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile and set my jaw. “As ready as we’ll ever be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose opened the door and led the way through the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another elevator here, similar to the one they had seen in The Kitchen area. A switch was to the side of the elevator, presumably to call it. “Who wants to do the honors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can,” Sam says, walking forward. He flips the switch, calling the elevator to us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid elevators….Stupid heights….Never riding in one again…” I mumble as Cas places a hand on my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh as he tilts his head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, you’ll be alright. It’s not gonna kill you to ride an elevator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shot Dean an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I didn’t make this place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around and started to run off, heading for a room across from the bathroom they exited. “We need a key,” she explained in a whispered voice when she stopped. “The other Chef is around here, though. If you want to come, you can. If you want to stay, you should probably find a place to hide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come.” Sam nods, I watch as he swallows the hint of fear in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I think Cas and I’ll hide. Mostly so Cas isn’t hurt because of the loss of grace. He’s still recuperating.” I tell Rose and Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rolls his eyes, but smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Sam nods. “Stay safe, Jerk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Bitch.” I reply, then turn to Rose. “You stay safe too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded and walked off, crouching to stay out of sight. She pushed the door open ever so slightly and said door creaked. Flinching, she turned back around. “You guys stay safe, okay? Hide in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod, as does Castiel, and I take his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch each other’s backs.” I look at Sam, who nods sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lead Cas into the bathroom and slump against one wall. It was in terrible shape, just like the rest of the ship, but this one wasn’t infested with monsters or evil. Cas slides down to the floor beside me and wraps his arms around his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand is still in mine. I blush slightly and start to pull away when Cas tightens his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas-” I start, but Cas places a hand over my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean. We need to be quiet. What if something happens, and we can’t hear Rose or Sam?” Cas whispers, curling into a loose ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod, thinking that’s the only choice we have.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. AUTHOR'S NOTES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry about the long wait. I have been on a "Rabbit Hole Of Doom" recently. </p><p>So I didn't have the time or motivation to continue, but then a friend let me know that there were people who wanted to read it.</p><p>That gave me inspiration, and so here I am, back with more of the story.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SO ENJOY LIKE IT'S NO BODY'S BUSINESS!</p><p>And comment with any ideas for more crossovers or anything! I'm always here to listen!</p><p>Stay Sharp SPN FAMILY!</p><p>-- Ella Sargent (CastielWinchester1314)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose cracked open the door some more, revealing the dark room. There was a bed that was composed of two -split in half- barely visible in the lack of light. On the far side of the room was a hook holding a large key. “We’ll need to be careful,” Rose muttered. “Do you want to get it, or should I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it,” Sam replies quietly, making sure not to be too loud. Sam slowly makes his way through the dark room and reaches the key. He looks back at Rose and nods. Sam grabs the key, but bumps his knuckles against the wall, causing a semi-loud “Thump” sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose tensed and hid under the bed, quickly waving to Sam to get him under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Chef, which had been sleeping until now, sat up and turned on the light. He was slow to catch on to the fact that someone else was in his room, but he quickly made up for that by rushing towards Sam with a pig-like squeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Sam curses, diving towards the bed. Sam slides and hits his chin on the floor, barely making it under the bed beside Rose. His feet were still sticking out, giving the chef a grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. no!” Sam shouts, being dragged by the ugly Chef. “Get Dean!” he cries out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose held her finger up to her mouth before mouthing, “If I move, I’ll be taken, too. I’ll follow you as The Chef carries you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed soon after, as she realized that might have been taken as a refusal. “I’ll get him,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he realized he finally had something, The Chef toddled out of the room and straight to the elevator, using it to go down. Once he left the room, Rose ran straight into the bathroom. “Dean,” she half-whispered, “Sam has been caught! We need to save him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, no, no, no.” I choke, pushing the door open. I run a hand through my hair and down my face. “Where’d they go?” I turn to Rose, my jaw tight. “No one touches my little brother,” I growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas appears beside me, a hand on my forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get him. We need to hurry. Lead the way, Rose.” Cas nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded and raced out of the bathroom to the elevator, which was open again after being used. “Down we go,” she sighed. “Sorry, Dean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Rose.” I swallow any bit of fear to remember what I’m doing this for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded as the elevator door closed and the contraption went down, leading back to The Kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To their right was the pantry. To their left was The Kitchen. Luckily, it sounded like there was still only one Chef roaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, that also meant that Sam wouldn’t be in the room. “Quickly, we need to find him,” Rose urged the others, holding up the key that Sam had risked himself to get for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To hell with these sons of bitches. I want my brother back. I’d find a way to kill these fugly ass things to get to him.” I growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas places a hand on my shoulder and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get him back. Don't be rash. Sam’s strong and steadfast. He’ll be alright until we get to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” I mumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded. “He’s self-reliant. Smart. He’ll be okay until we find him.” She ran out into The Kitchen, pointing to the far side where the locked door was as she kited The Chef around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing for a moment, she tossed the key towards Dean and Cas before continuing around The Kitchen again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I catch the keys and run to the locked door, putting the key in the keyhole. I open the door and look around, seeing my brother on the floor with a busted lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” I exclaim, running to his side. Sam slowly gets up, putting a hand on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was not part of the plan.” He says. I pull him into a hug, burying my face in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t scare me like that again. You hear? Never again. I can’t lose you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” Sam nods. Cas gives Sam a quick hug, and we make our way back into the kitchen, ready to sprint or to help Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose had dashed around The Kitchen as she picked up multiple pieces of food and tossed them into a large cauldron in the back, laughing the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing Sam and the group, she slid under a table and out of The Chef’s view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As The Chef was walking away, she walked to the group and let out a giggle. “You okay, Sam? I’m sorry for letting you get taken…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Rose. You did what you could.” Sam says, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile and turn to Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got smarts, girl.” I laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose smiled and took off back to where Sam had been held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two doors locked: one to the left of the entry door and the other in front of the entry door. There was a table with a meat grinder near the far door, with a small vent above it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six sighed in exasperation. “I’ll unlock the door for you all, but only briefly. Can’t risk The Twins entering…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod. “No explanation needed,” I say to Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn to Sam and Cas and furrow my eyebrows. “Run like a goddamn hellhound’s after you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nods, and Cas raises an eyebrow but nods anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded and climbed through to the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment to move the plank locking the door shut, but Rose didn’t give up. The door swung open and revealed a room with a large meat grinder. Across from the grinder was another vent opening. “You’ll either need to take an alternate route or go on through…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear Sam sigh as Cas looks around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, It looks like we’re venting.” I nod slowly, looking at the gross vent across from the meat grinder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose grinned and ran underneath the table that held the grinder, hugging a Nome that was in the fetal position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Sam sighs. “What’s on the other side of the wall? Do you know, Rose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shook her head. “But it’s the only way out. I know it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s get out of this shithole. I miss my room.” I mumble, looking at the vent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve done grosser things, Dean,” Cas informs the brothers, walking over to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, Rose climbed the table and noticed a child-sized dumbwaiter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought for a moment before shaking her head. “Let me go first; then you can go,” she told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” I nod, stepping beside Cas and Sam. Sam runs one of his hands through his hair before looking at Cas, Rose, and I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when we get home, then what? It feels like we’ve been here for weeks.” He then lowers his voice and turns to me and Cas. “And we can’t just leave her here either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out. Let’s get out of here first.” Cas nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose ran and took a leap at the vent before just falling short. With a slight gasp of surprise and annoyance, the girl stood up from where she landed and huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid small body.” Looking back at Cas and the others, she smiled. “Someone wanna boost me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” I shrug, smiling as I walk over. I clasp my hands as I would for Sam, crouching down to propel her up to the vent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This good?” He asks Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded and used Dean’s boost to properly reach the vent. “Thanks,” she whispered shortly before crawling through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.” I nod, turning to Sam and Cas. “Looks like we’re next.” I turn back to where Rose went and raise an eyebrow. “Are you alright over there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rose replied. Her voice was faint, indicating that she was on the other side. “It’s an actual vent this time. Come on through, just be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod and help Sam through, even though he didn’t need to be lifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I boost Cas into the vent, being careful not to make his condition worse. Then I crawl through, being cautious not to hurt myself or break the vent. I reach the other side and fall onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I know how you feel, Sammy.” I chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sam.” He replies under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other side was reminiscent of a freezer room, with meats hanging from hooks and other ingredients stuffed into boxes. There were four open boxes: two were situated off in a far corner, facing each other, another in the center of the frosty room, and the third had its open side facing away from the center of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose quickly ran to the center box and nodded to the two hunters and one angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hide,” she whispered. “I’m gonna try something risky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” I ask as we hide behind the boxes. “Risky isn’t always a good plan. Just ask Sam.” I whisper as Sam rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean. She has an idea. Let her go through with it. If anything happens, we’ll be here.” Cas says, placing a hand on my shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded and ran into the next room. The sound of a lever echoed and the small girl raced back towards the center box to hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after, an elevator started, followed by the squeals of one of The Twin Chefs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” I whisper, pushing Cas and Sam farther behind the boxes, placing myself in front of them. Just in case they were seen, they’d take me. “Be careful Rose.” I mouth before listening to the Twin Chefs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose expertly slid into the box without moving it, shooting a wide grin at Dean. A Chef waddled into the room, but didn’t seem to notice anyone as it searched the box set on top of the one Rose was in. After picking out a chunk of cheese, The Chef stuffed it into a pocket and walked over to a fish. “Stay here,” Rose mouthed to her friends as she crawled out of her hiding spot. “I’ll be back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose!” I hiss quietly, being careful not to draw attention to us. My chest tightens as I watch her, ready to jump in and help if needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas places a hand on my shoulder and pulls me behind the box a bit more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looks between us and rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are so talking about this later,” Sam mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose raced off and took the elevator down, prompting The Chef to turn around and follow her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the Hell is she doing?” I gasp quietly, looking at my brother and angel. Sam shrugs and Cas shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to trust her,” Cas says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed and just when it seemed Rose was never returning, the elevator activated and came back up followed by a quick “Stay put a little longer!” and the sound of a Chef.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s reassuring.” I yelp, hugging the wall once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel Cas and Sam grab my arm and pull me down to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a lock and key mechanism opening, followed by a door opening as well, and the pitter-patter of Rose’s feet allowed them to know at least a few details. Then a door opened again and Rose was silent until the door closed. “Okay,” she whispered to them, unsure if anyone actually heard her. “I’ll need eyes in a moment. I’ll tell you more when you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Dean says, nodding to himself. “Let’s do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose waited for the group to reach her before she came out of her hiding place, which was a box situated right next to a trash chute. “I’m going to sneak under using this trash chute, hopefully, and adjust those hooks,” she explained, pointing to meat hooks moving above them. “I’ll change their direction and then we can use them to escape. I might need help with certain areas, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod, but Cas steps forward, speaking up before me. “I can help if you need it. Dean, your brother wants to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn to Sam, who’s smiling and crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard him.” Sam laughs. I roll my eyes as Cas walks beside Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose giggled before glancing between the door and the trash chute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to switch the direction of the hooks like I said,” she told him, “but I don’t think I’ll be able to do it alone… If I heard right, both of The Chefs are in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of those uglies are in there? That’s fantastic.” I scoff sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas rolls his eyes and turns to Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what to do, and I’ll help,” Cas says as he walks away from Sam and I, who were interrupting each other to get a few words in. Sam laughs softly as I growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded. “It’s pretty dangerous, but I need a distraction if they notice me. Just make sure they don’t corner--” a loud crash, like a dish breaking, was heard from the next room. “I’ll see you when they find me,” she giggled before opening the chute and jumping in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose!” I hiss, although it was futile. She was already through. “Damn it! I’ll be the distraction. Don’t let them corner us, and find Rose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, she’ll be fine,” Cas says. “She’s strong and independent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what scares me. She is like my alternate universe self.” I groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the window on the door, the next room was seen as an enormous dishwashing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shelf of cleaning supplies, pots, and pans towered next to the door and the center of the room had a stack of dirty dishes in the process of being cleaned reaching up to where meat hooks passed overhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soap and bubbles spilled everywhere, but The Twin Chefs didn’t seem to mind. Rose poked her head up carefully from an open grate in front of the dish stack, unnoticed by the monsters, and grinned at her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Rose. Let’s do this.” Sam smiles, looking at Cas and I after addressing Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll go through, and if things go wrong, you want a distraction?” Cas asks, trying to make sure he heard her right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose, who could hear what was said through the vents and also read their lips, nodded and crouched back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s gonna be easy. People can't resist running after me.” I scoff, which earns me a glare from Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam crosses his arms and leans to the vent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to come down too?” Sam asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose rose and shook her head, mouthing “Door. Push. Not now, though.” and climbed up out of the grate as The Twin Chefs washed the messy plates. The moment she did, they noticed her, and she sped over to a gap in the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing sight of the small child, both Chefs glanced around lazily before returning to their work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we know when to go?” Cas asks Sam and I, looking perplexed and anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrug and Sam walks over to the door, not touching it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite sure. But it’ll be obvious when… maybe.” Sam whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hooks reversed direction and The Twin Chefs ran over to the right--where Rose had gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose came racing by the door, The Twins hot on her heels as she leaped onto the shelf to climb up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Something’s happening.” I yelp, listening to the Twin Chefs through the door. I bust open the door, seeing Rose on the shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rose.” I smile before turning to the Chefs. “Hey, both you fugly ass chefs! Why want a little girl when you can get a piece of this?” I put my arms out, mimicking Tony Stark from Iron Man. “Lots to go around!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiots,” Rose muttered with a smile as she watched The Chefs change their objectives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued up to a high shelf and The Chefs started towards Dean instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watch Rose climb farther up, and Sam and Cas snaking against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Chefs ran towards me, I turned around and ran straight before making a sharp turn. Normally, running wasn’t something I did on my own free will, but if a life or more were set against it, I’d sprint an entire marathon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, come get it!” I yell, a smile on my face. I see Cas roll his eyes and Sam pushes Cas from where he stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Chefs chased after Dean, trying to catch up, but nearly toppled when they took the same route he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go, Dean!” Rose cheered, leaping onto a ledge to reach the hooks. “I’ll meet you outside!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Watch over Sam and Cas until I get there!” I yell before running around the large chefs in a wide circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded before realizing that Dean probably couldn’t see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chefs, however, tried to follow Dean again, bumping into each other and knocking The Chef on the inside of the arc to the ground. The remaining Chef tumbled soon after, unable to keep up the chase for too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell Yeah!” I yell, running to where Sam, Rose, and Cas disappeared through. “That’s how a Winchester rock’s and roll’s baby!” I pump my arm to my hip in a victory move before tripping on Sam’s outstretched foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s how a Winchester falls. Like a clumsy dork.” Sam laughs. Cas rolls his eyes, hiding his smile from the rest of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose giggled and crawled under a table to reach the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This area looked like there was a balcony leading out to where they were. The meat hooks continued on over the edge of where everyone stood, which seemed to be a balcony all of its own. Boxes and wine bottles were stacked up to allow for a child’s escape, which seemed to be contradicting what the monsters wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a waste of wine. Charlie would be disappointed.” I scoff, looking around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, cuz that’s way more important right now,” Sam says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ignore him and turn to Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Captain. What’s the game plan?” I ask Rose, which earns me a look from Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Game plan? Dean, we’re on a ship trying to escape. This isn’t a game-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Cas.” I laugh. “It’s an expression. It’s like saying, 'What now'?” I inform Cas, who in turn nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Is all he says, which seems so… </span>
  <span>so </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded as well. “We follow the hooks across,” she told them. “It’s the only way opposite from where we came, so we should go there. Hope you have a good grip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I go to make a joke, but both Sam and Cas shoot me a disapproving look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I didn’t say anything!” I laugh, looking at the hooks. “All I was gonna say was that I’ve had practice. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean. We both know that wasn’t what you were going to say.” Cas shakes his head, biting back a smile. Sam steps forward, standing beside Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go. The longer we’re here, the longer we left the bunker to Gabriel and Charlie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose ran up the boxes and gripped a passing hook. Fortunately, the hooks were low enough for the adults to be standing and able to grab the hooks as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam, Cas and I grab a hook each, Sam easily gripping it as do I. Which explains a lot, since we were trained to hold tight to chains, ropes, and other things like that. However, Cas seemed to be struggling, his body shifting every few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, are you alright?” I ask, looking at the former angel. I watch as he goes to nod, but shakes his head instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hands are a bit sweaty, and my grip on the hook isn’t going to last long. How long until we’re to safe ground?” Cas asks Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little farther!” she called back, dropping onto a pipe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas nods, holding on a little longer. As Sam reaches the pipe, he drops down, his boots causing it to vibrate dully. Next, Cas reaches the pipe, who sighs in relief as he drops beside Rose. I finally reach the pipe, but I miscalculate my landing because I fall onto Sam, who falls flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean!” He gasps. “Get off of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, bitch.” I laugh, rolling off of my brother and standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas laughs and helps Sam up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pipe led into a large hole in the side of the boat, which in turn led to another pipe that seemed to stretch on for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Near the edge of the pipe, another large hole waited for someone to enter. “Before we continue across,” Rose started, turning to the second hole. “Who wants to see what’s this way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Sam says, stepping forward. “Unless there’s a clown, then I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are no clowns here dammit.” I laugh, slapping Sam’s back. “Even if there was, you wouldn’t be too scared. This place could give nightmares, nightmares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not quite sure if that’s true, Dean. But he is right, Sam. It’s just an opening, and there are no clowns.” Cas smiles. Sam rolls his shoulders and walks to the hole, being cautious not to run into any more bads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hole led to a small room, though not cramped nor claustrophobic. A single Nome sat by an unlit lantern, skittering to the other side of the room to cower while watching with curiosity and caution as Sam entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only source of light came from the outside, disturbed by those around the gap in the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this was unexpected.” I scoff, sarcasm lacing my voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas shoots me a look, and Sam ignores me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything important here?” Sam asks Rose, looking at the Nome with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nome tilted its head before shaking it to say “Nothing important.” It then tilted its head again, chittering as it seemingly stared at Sam, which was impossible as it didn’t have eyes - or at least any that were visible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell is it staring at me?” Sam asks, taking a step back. “I didn’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, it’s just a Nome. It’s not gonna hurt you.” I reply, slapping Sam’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nome skittered past the group, nearly knocking Rose off of the edge of the pipe. Fortunately, she was able to catch herself before anything bad happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that for?” I yell at the Nome, even those I know it won’t answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn back to Rose, kneeling on the pipe to maintain balance “Rose, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas puts a hand on my shoulder as I readjust the weapons in my waistband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded. “I’m fine… The poor thing was probably intimidated…” She sighed and walked onto the middle of the pipe. “Let’s go; we’re almost out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam. You scared it!” I laugh, bending forward, trying to breathe. Cas moves his hand to my back, and I take a deep breath, “Wow. I don’t know what’s funnier, you scaring a Nome, or how that’s what you do all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha. So funny.” Sam rolls his eyes before following Rose. I stand up, and start walking, being careful not to fall off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” Cas whispers. I look down to where he was looking and see my hand in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t remember doing that.....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>....but oh well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrug and smile, pulling Cas with me slightly. “We’ll talk when we get out. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nods but doesn’t look like he believes me. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose continued along before stopping at a near blinding light coming from above. A ladder against the wall led outside of The Maw. The girl laughed weakly. “It can’t be this easy…”</p><p>“Do we have a choice?” I ask, looking up the ladder. “I mean, it does seem too easy, but everything hasn’t been peachy since minute one.”<br/>“Should we keep looking?” Sam asks as Cas scans the dimly lit room. </p><p>There was nowhere else to head, aside from jumping down into the misty darkness of the ship. “We don’t have a choice, I guess…” Rose muttered glumly. “I’ll go first. I’m quicker.”</p><p>I watch Sam and Cas nod, both of them looking worried. I take a step forward, just in case she needs one of us, or something went wrong. I’ve been thinking of ways to help Rose off of this “world” where she has no family. It isn’t fair, being alone and on the run. I’d had my fair share, and it wasn’t delightful. And I was 20. She’s younger than 10. <br/>“I don’t stress this enough, but-” I say as Cas steps forward.<br/>“Be safe.” Cas interrupts, smiling up at her. </p><p>Rose nodded. “I can’t promise I will be, but I’ll try.” She turned back to the ladder, slowly climbing up before disappearing out for a moment. Poking her head in, she seemed conflicted. “Well, it’s the outside, but…”</p><p>“But what?” Sam asks, tilting his head. <br/>He’d never admit it, but he’s starting to pick up things from Gabriel. </p><p>“We’ll need to climb an anchor chain,” Rose deadpanned.</p><p>“No.” I groan, and Cas shakes his head. <br/>“It’ll be alright. Let’s go.” He nods, the three of us following Rose.</p><p>Rose hopped from the platform where they were onto the chain and started climbing, taking lead. The view was both beautiful and unnerving. The ocean seemed to be pollution-free and the sun shined warmly on their faces, but there was a smaller boat boarding creatures similar in structure to The Twin Chefs onto The Maw. They seemed to be marching, which didn’t seem to make sense with how everything had been reacting in the past.</p><p>“What’s going on down there?” I ask, seeing the marching creatures. “Some sort of ‘going away party?”<br/>“Dean, maybe they’re boarding to find all the children. Including Rose.” Cas replies, climbing the chain beneath me and above Sam. </p><p>“The Guests have one purpose,” Rose corrected him, “to feast.” She crawled into the next area and stood. They were on a beam that allowed them a closer look at The Guests without being noticed. <br/>Most of them were male, with every so often one of them having a mask or face paint.</p><p>“They’re disgusting.” Sam gags, looking at me with a frown. “We’re never talking about this again. Got it, Dean? When we go home, and someone asks where we were, this is the last place we mention.”<br/>“Fine, Sammy.” I roll my eyes as Cas stays quiet.  </p><p>Rose smiled and continued walking, dragging her hand along the wall as they went along. “What’s it like? Where you’re from, I mean.”</p><p>“It’s nice, in its own way. There’s amazing beaches and parks.” Sam nods. <br/>“We live in a huge bunker, but before that Sam and I slept in my car, driving across the country together. There are all sorts of cool places to go, and there’s these fairs that roll around Kansas during the summer and fall.” I add, walking behind Rose and beside Cas.<br/>“I think you’d like the gardens. Full of flowers, animals, and grass. It’s a good, quiet place to relax.”<br/>“You just want her to like the bees so you can have someone to talk to.” I laugh.<br/>“There’s nothing wrong with that. Besides, she’d like it there.” Cas shrugs. </p><p>Rose giggled and they passed to another location with a Nome. It was small and a candle lit the room. <br/>A gap was boarded off in front of them; it was the only exit aside from where they had entered. “I… I think I would like it there,” Rose told them.</p><p>“I think so too.” I nod, walking up to the blocked door. “We’ll figure out a way to bring you with us. No matter what. You don’t deserve to stay here.” <br/>Cas nods, his hand grabbing mine. I stopped worrying about what Rose and Sam thought a while ago and smiled instead. </p><p>“None of the children do,” Rose muttered. The Nome toddled over to the group, offering a hug--which Rose accepted. “You ready?”</p><p>“Hell yes. Let’s go.” I sigh, hearing Sam and Cas laugh in agreement. <br/>“I don’t think I’ve ever been more ready to leave this place.” Sam sighs. </p><p>Rose pulled a few boards off of the gap and continued on into the next area, the Nome halting at the hole.</p><p>“Well. I don’t see why we can’t get all the kids off. Gank the big bad, save the kids, and return home. We could take them to an orphanage, or something.” I shrug, but the memory of being in a home for boys flashes across my mind. “Or something. An orphanage isn’t a good idea….”<br/>“Again, Dean. We’ll figure it out.” Sam says, placing a hand on my shoulder. Cas nods, walking behind Rose. He falls quiet again, and I’m beginning to think it’s my fault, except I don’t know what’s wrong.</p><p>Rose glanced back and gave everyone a supporting smile. The area past the hall had hanging lamps acting as a bridge, though they needed to be jumped across to the balcony. The Guests marched on, splitting at one area so that some would continue to where the group was headed and that the rest would turn to the left. It was rather organized: for every three or four Guests, three or four other Guests would turn to the left and continue down.</p><p>“You’d think these bozos would be falling like tops,” I whisper by Cas’ ear, making him shiver slightly. <br/>I smile and look around, following Rose. <br/>“This is just great.” Sam groans lightly, making a face. “I was hoping we wouldn’t have to get closer to these things. They stink.”<br/>“Same here, Sam.” Cas nods.</p><p>Rose nodded in agreement before hopping across the lights. Fortunately, The Guests didn’t notice. “Okay, come across.”</p><p>“Alright.” I hear Sam nod, crouching down to hop across all the lights. Cas and I follow, being careful not to fall or make too much noise.<br/>“There. Expert level.” I smile, landing beside Rose. Cas stifles a laugh before turning to Rose. </p><p>Rose giggled before running over to the only other area available: a doorway that led over to a more open location. There was a balcony in the far back to their left, with a Japanese Geisha overseeing everything.</p><p>“Well,” Dean huffs, seeing the Geisha for the first time. “That’s not weird at all.” <br/>“You’re telling me,” Sam adds. <br/>Cas ignores it, not even bothering to look at what we were talking about, and follows Rose to the doorway.</p><p>‘You okay?’ Rose signed to Cas as she tried to climb up the side of the next area. <br/>She finally found her grip, hopping up and continuing on.</p><p>“Yeah,” Cas replies, watching Sam and I climb up behind them. “Are you?”</p><p>Rose nodded. “Just wanted to make sure. You’re just as important as the rest of us, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Cas nods, taking a deep breath. “Thanks Rose.” <br/>I hear the entire conversation, feeling a pit in my stomach. <br/>I didn’t know he was feeling left out, or not worth as much as the rest of us. <br/>“Cas. Don’t ever think you’re less than us. If anything, I am. I was willing to sell my soul to get all three of you to the bunker, safe and sound. I wanted you to be happy, even if I wasn’t there. I’m sorry I made you feel worthless. You’re amazing. You even gave up your grace to stay with us.”<br/>“You’re the best friend a Winchester could have.” Sam adds. </p><p>Rose nodded, continuing to climb until she found a crawlspace. </p><p>“Will we all fit in that?” I ask, looking at Sam’s size and stature. He’s a 6’4” excuse of muscle and hair, I’m surprised he could fit in Baby like he does.</p><p>“It’s larger on the other side,” Rose explained. “We’ll need to be careful, though.”</p><p>We all nod, following Rose’s instructions carefully.</p><p>The other side was heavily Japanese-themed, matching that of the Geisha seen just before. A tall empty table stood with a chair next to it. A crack in the door ahead allowed the group a way through. Snoring could be heard through the next room.</p><p>“Nice place, but not quite what we’re looking for.” I laugh quietly, listening to the snoring. “Someone’s taking a power nap before the party.”<br/>Cas shoots me a look, and I shrug.</p><p>Rose giggled. “Sometimes they do,” she explained. “Here, The Guests can eat to their heart’s delight. They fall asleep sometimes, but other times they just keep eating and eating.” <br/>The next room had more tables, both with a Guest sitting at them and food piled onto the plates. Rose tensed in the doorway, blocking everyone else’s path. “We’ve gotta run the moment one of them notices, alright?”</p><p>“Perfect.” I roll my eyes. “More running.”<br/>“Suck it up, Dean.” Sam scoffs quietly. “This is why you should go running with me.”<br/>“Now is not the time to criticize my life choices. I’m alive, aren’t I?”<br/>“Well, yes…” Sam tilts his head.<br/>“Stop fighting.” Cas orders, his voice demanding as if leading his garrison again in Heaven. “Rose. On your signal.”</p><p>Rose nodded. “Alright. Let’s go.” She ran past, nearly tripping over a stray empty bottle. The Guest closest to the doorway noticed them when the last one left the doorway, tossing his table (and all of the contents on it) towards the doorway to halt them in their path. “Keep going!” Rose yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” I yelp, sprinting behind Rose, Sam, and Cas. “Shit.Shit.Shit!” <br/>“Dean. Stop cursing and save your breath for running!” Sam yells over his shoulder. <br/>Cas slows down and grabs my hand, pulling my hand to go faster.</p><p>Rose hopped up a slight step and raced over to a table in the next room, two Guests stuffing their mouths. The Guest that had been following stopped, unable to fit through the doorway she passed through. “Alright… Let’s take a moment and then climb,” she gasped, pointing to a set of dirty dishes stacked in the center of the table. A lamp hung just low enough for all members of the group to be able to swing to the other side and to a window-like exit without a problem.</p><p>“Sounds like a great idea.” I huff. Sam nods, running his hands through his hair. Cas stands beside Dean, his hands on his knees and panting heavily.</p><p>Rose sat down on the floor. “So… How’s the tour?” she joked.</p><p>“5 Star rating.” I laugh.<br/>“Absolutely fantastic.” Sam scoffs. <br/>“It’s quite interesting,” Cas replies. </p><p>Rose smiled. “Let me know when you’re ready to leave.”</p><p>“I’ve been ready.” I nod. “Let’s go.” <br/>Cas and Sam nod. <br/>“Yeah. I wanna go home.” Sam whines softly. </p><p>Rose giggled, climbing from the floor to the stool to the dishes. <br/>The entire time, The two Guests reached for her and failed. They even refused to move from their seats. Rose reached the top of the dishes and The Guest at the left of the table stopped paying attention to her. Rose hopped and grabbed the bottom of the lantern, swinging herself to the window before dropping to the other side of the separator. “Okay, come on!”</p><p>“She makes it so easy.” Cas mumbles as the trio follow behind Rose. <br/>I make it onto the window, teetering backward a bit. I windmill my arms, trying to find something to grab onto. <br/>“Dean!” Cas hisses, and I find purchase on something. I’m pulled onto the ledge, falling to my knees and gasping for air. I’m still holding onto Cas’ trench coat as I steady my breathing.<br/>“Yep. I can’t wait to get home.” I huff. </p><p>The next room seemed to be a large table of sorts, with several Guests seated at it. The center of the table was clear, allowing someone to be able to sprint across to the lattice on the wall. Rose walked over to the very end of the room, a Nome skittering behind a stool. “Who wants to hug this one?” she called to them, somehow not getting the attention of The Guests.</p><p>Cas steps forward after squeezing my shoulder.<br/>“I will.” Cas says, smiling. Sam helps me up as I sigh. I’m so not built for this.</p><p>The Nome was hiding well, managing to reach a hole behind the stool and squeeze itself into the hidden room.</p><p>Cas walks forward, unsure what to do. <br/>“Uh, Rose? A little help?” He asks. </p><p>“Follow it,” she told him. “Nomes tend to corner themselves. Move the stool and follow it. I promise you, it’s never led me into a dangerous area.”</p><p>Cas nods, walking towards the nome again. After trapping it, he picks it up and hugs it.</p><p>The Nome clicked and chittered slightly, accepting the hug after a brief moment of confusion. It let itself be held, almost like a ragdoll, and tilted its head farther out of Cas’ way to allow the angel to see better.</p><p>“There.” Cas says, setting the nome down. Sam rolls his eyes and smiles. <br/>“Alright. What next?” Dean claps silently. </p><p>Rose smiled, watching as the Nome started to follow Cas and mimic his movements slightly. “Ready to run across that table?” she asked, pointing. “If not, then we’re not moving anywhere.”</p><p>“Totally.” I nod, but Sam raises a finger, huffing still. <br/>“Hold on. Haven’t been on a run in a while. This is a bit tiring.” He says. <br/>Cas moves forward, absentmindedly touching Sam’s forehead with two fingers before wincing.<br/>“Uh, sorry.” Cas pulls back. “Just take deep breaths.” </p><p>Rose watched them, not showing many--if any--signs of exhaustion. “Just let me know when.” </p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Sam nods, straightening.<br/>“Alright. Let’s go.” Sam nods. I clench my jaw, taking a deep breath. After this run, I’m so going on those runs with Sam.<br/>Cas nods, rolling his shoulders.<br/>“Be careful, everyone,” Cas speaks up. </p><p>Rose led the way, climbing up the far end (which was closest to her and Cas), and ran down the middle as all of The Guests lazily reached for her. At the end of the table, she leapt and grabbed onto the lattice and pulled herself up to the next level. The Guests lost interest in her the moment she was no longer in their reach.</p><p>Sprinting across the table, I make sure Cas and Sam were in front of me, just in case they stumbled or fell. <br/>Cas starts to slow down, so I take a deep breath, let it out, and pick up Cas.<br/>“Come on dude, We’ve got to get you in shape.” I chuckle, running beside Sam.<br/>“I’m still weakened. I’m so-”<br/>“Don’t apologize.” I shake my head, reaching the lattice. <br/>Sam climbs up first, and then Cas, so when it was my turn, I climbed it like I would in boot camp: two footholds, then launch myself up.<br/>Getting to the top, I flop onto my back and huff out a breath.<br/>“Alright. That was so fun!” I say sarcastically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose was on a hanging platter still filled with food. The platter swung near violently as they reached the next floor, forcing Rose to jump down to their level. “Alright. Another break.”</p><p>“Awesome.” Everyone sighs at once.</p><p>Rose giggled, keeping an eye on the slightly elevated platform that led to a larger dining area. She glanced back at the group before walking towards it.</p><p>After catching their breath, the trio walks over to Rose. <br/>“Ready?” Dean asks. </p><p>Rose turned to face them. “Always. Let’s go, unless you need more time,” she teased.</p><p>“No.” Sam shakes his head. “Let’s get this over with.”<br/>Cas stays quiet, which worries me, but we need to keep going.<br/>“Yep.” I nod. “Lead the way, ‘Moses.” I laugh. </p><p>Rose nodded, sending a curious and worried glance at Cas before heading off. There was a ramp, with a lamp that could be used to swing over to another section of the room. <br/>There was a doorway, one where none of The Guests would be able to pass through. Beyond that were more Guests, all at a bar counter and facing away from the group. <br/>Rose took a breath in the doorway after landing in the small room before The Guests. Ahead of them was a gap in the wall, where they’d be able to avoid any Guest that tried to chase them.</p><p>After Sam, Cas, and I make it to where Rose stood, we all huff. <br/>“So I’m guessing we’re going there?” Sam asks, pointing to the gap. </p><p>Rose nodded. “Let me bait the ones that’ll notice. There’s no way we’ll get through without one noticing. If I do it right, I can get The Guest stuck.”</p><p>The trio nod, following Rose’s lead. </p><p>Rose walked towards the gap until, as she predicted, one of The Guests noticed and fell out of its seat and took up almost all of the gap. Rose ushered the group back, running into the room she had exited seconds earlier. <br/>The Guest got itself stuck in the door and Rose hopped on top of it before racing towards the gap, the other Guests not paying attention. “Let’s go!”</p><p>I nod, pushing Cas and Sam towards Rose. We all sprint to Rose, heading towards the gap.</p><p>The moment the group entered the area behind the gap, The Guest managed to free itself, dragging itself rather fast for an obese monster. The room had bars to squeeze through and led to another hall. <br/>Said hall had an elevator and a lever to call it down and led only to another room at the other end after the corner turn. Rose sighed when everyone reached her in the small room after the chase. “Who wants to call it? We’ll need to run in there after, but…”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” I nod, using the lever to call it. <br/>Cas grips my hand tightly before letting it go, moving beside Rose. <br/>“Rose, do you know what’s outside of The Maw?” Sam asks. </p><p>Rose raced into the room after the corner as one of The Twin Chefs came down with the elevator, answering his question as she ran since The Chef would notice anyway. <br/>“I remember bits of The Pale City, but…” She shook her head, sliding into an open crate that was in the room--a bathroom. <br/>There were more crates, allowing everyone to hide properly.</p><p>Everyone hid in separate crates, but as soon as I’m hidden, I take a deep breath. I crouch to make sure I was able to run away if needed, my hands clenched tight ready for a fight. </p><p>The Chef ran after them, at a slow pace like it normally would, and stopped in the doorway. The Chef glanced around lazily before turning around and slamming the door shut, the lock clicking after The Chef had left. <br/>As it had closed the door, a can fell off of a shelf and bounced off of the crate Rose was under. She took a breath and crawled out of her spot.</p><p>“Well great. We’re locked in here.” I groan, getting out of my hiding spot. Sam and Cas climb out as well, brushing dust off of themselves. </p><p>Rose rolled her eyes, gesturing to a cracked mirror. <br/>Glimpses of a room behind it could be seen. “You sure don’t have much observation skills,” she told Dean.</p><p>Dean shrugs as Sam nods. <br/>“You’re right. Nothing up here.” Sam taps my head. Cas shakes his head, smiling.<br/>“Alright, so now what, Rose?” Cas asks. </p><p>Rose sighed in slight frustration, picking up the can. “Toss the can at the mirror,” she muttered. “Break it.”</p><p>I take the can from Rose, hefting it in my hand once before pitching it at the mirror.  <br/>The glass shatters, and I smile at the broken glass.<br/>“Dang, Dean. Could you throw it any harder?” Sam chuckles. </p><p>Behind the glass of the mirror was a small room with a lattice on the back wall, as well as a single chair facing towards where the bathroom was. Rose showed a very brief moment of disgust before hopping into the room. <br/>“We’ll be able to climb this,” she said, motioning to the lattice.</p><p>The trio nod, walking up behind Rose.<br/>“This place is very… interesting,” Cas mutters, grabbing onto the lattice. </p><p>Going up the lattice led them into a small vent-like room, without the crawling, and led through bars to a pipe they could walk across. Rose maneuvered herself to be in the lead, walking along the pipe before hopping safely down to the floor of the elevator hall they had seen moments before. In a distant room, the Chef could be heard chopping something up. “Come on,” Rose whispered.</p><p>Sam, Cas, and I follow Rose, making sure we stay quiet.<br/>I hold my breath as we reach the elevator hall.<br/>“Fantastic,” I grumble softly.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Rose said, quickly entering the elevator. “They won’t be trouble. Not where we’re going.”</p><p>“That didn’t sound ominous.” I chuckle, walking into the elevator with Rose, Sam, and Cas.</p><p>The elevator lurched slightly before moving up to the higher floor, two halls (the entry hall shorter than the other) formed a T-section. <br/>From the only room in the entry hall, snoring could be heard, and a Nome ran into the room. The longer hall had what seemed to be way too many sliding paper doors. Rose avoided moving to the long hall, instead opting for investigation of the room in the smaller one.</p><p>“Paper sliding doors, what in the world?” Sam mutters as Cas looks around curiously. <br/>“Dean. How long do you think we’ve been here?” Cas asks. <br/>I shake my head, shrugging. “No idea,” I reply, following Rose.</p><p>Inside of the room was a Guest, knocked out cold on a bed with its hand in a bucket. The Nome that ran into the room tried to squeeze past the group, ultimately getting lunged at and pinned down by Rose. <br/>The girl held the Nome up as she gave it a hug. The Guest that was sleeping hiccupped in its sleep, causing Rose to drop the Nome and settle into a “fight or flight” stance. <br/>“I hope you’re all ready to run,” she said softly, careful not to wake The Guest. “I have no doubt that they’re going to notice. And there’s gonna be a lot of them.”</p><p>“Bring it on,” I say. <br/>Cas nods, running a hand through his hair before getting ready to run.</p><p>Rose looked at Sam, silently asking if he was ready.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sam nods. “Let’s go. I’m ready to leave.” </p><p>Rose left the room and started down the hall, waiting for the other three to come briefly before continuing at a slow pace. <br/>“Conserve your energy until they come out,” she said. “They’re slow in a few numbers, but that can quickly turn into tsunamis of Guests… Which is really scary when you’re watching it in action…”</p><p>Sam nods as Cas makes a sound in the back of his throat.<br/>“Alright. Let’s do this.” I say, walking beside Rose and Cas. <br/>Sam walked behind us, his legs longer, so he was able to catch up with us quickly. </p><p>A quarter of the way through the hall, one of the doors opened and let out a few Guests. <br/>In response, Rose quickened her pace. As they continued down the hallway, more and more doors opened, and, like Rose described, The Guests eventually formed what could be described as a tsunami. </p><p>“That’s not terrifying,” I say sarcastically. <br/>Cas rolls his eyes as all of us pick up speed.</p><p>As they reached the end of the hall, they entered a new room. Rose looked back to keep an eye on both the flood of Guests and her companions. The new section of the hall had a higher platform and tables on top of it, forcing the girl to slide under them at times but keep going.</p><p>“It’s a good thing hunting kept us in shape. Huh?” I joke, following Rose. <br/>Sam shakes his head, laughing under his breath. <br/>“Yeah, that’s totally the only reason,” Sam says. <br/>“We still look good,” I say as Cas nods. </p><p>The Guests burst through the doorway, breaking the walls as they did, and continued after the group unhindered. Rose turned a corner and continued down the stairs before turning the corner again and down another set of stairs. <br/>The new area of the hall had dressers and cupboards lining the walls that, because of the rumbling and quakes caused by The Guests, shook; one of the dressers fell just in front of her, forcing her to climb over it and continue running.</p><p>“How the Hell?” Cas and I say in unison, Sam’s jaw dropping in silent fear. <br/>“That’s not right.” Sam shakes his head. </p><p>Rose climbed up onto a long table that led to a lamp and a balcony from another section of The Guest Area. <br/>She pushed herself harder, swinging from the lamp to the balcony, and waved for the group to move faster.</p><p>Cas and Sam swing across quickly, and I catch up behind them just as fast. <br/>“This is wild.” I huff.</p><p>As they swung to the balcony, one of The Guests fell into the pit below and the other Guests halted immediately as they watched all four greedily. Rose let out a breath, sitting down to calm down. “Yeah…”</p><p>I kneel on the ground, huffing out deep breaths. <br/>Cas sits beside me as Sam leans on me with a hand.<br/>“So… That was fun.” Sam chuckles. </p><p>Rose giggled. “Ready to move on, or do you want more time to relax?”</p><p>“Relax.” All of us say at once. <br/>“Please?” Cas adds, nodding. </p><p>Rose nodded. “I think we’ve earned a long break.”</p><p>“Yay.” I groan, laying on the ground as Cas looks down at me. </p><p>“You’re not really used to this, are you?” Rose asked them. After a sigh, she sat down. “Expect more running in a bit.”</p><p>“No, we don’t run marathons much.” I shake my head. Cas rolls his eyes, smiling. “Yes, we run, but not this much, so we aren’t used to it.”</p><p>“Run more often, then,” Rose retorted.</p><p>“You make it sound easier than it looks,” Cas says. </p><p>Rose shrugged. “It’s the lifestyle, I guess.” Rose stood up and looked at her companions. “We can’t keep the exit waiting for long.”</p><p>“Then let’s go.” I nod. </p><p>Rose nodded back, moving through the small gap in the door leading to the next room. <br/>She turned to watch the three others follow her before suddenly clutching her stomach with a groan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rose?” I ask, moving forward. “You alright? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Rose stood up as straight as she could, which didn’t make much difference in her bent-over stance. “‘M fine,” she muttered out, stumbling off to the entrance in the next room. </p><p>Sam sends me a “we-know-she’s-lying-right?” look before following her. Cas mutters something under his breath, but I don’t press. I follow Sam, Rose, and Cas into the next room. </p><p>As she moved through the short hall, the lights flickered. Reaching just inside of the next room, Rose collapsed from her hunger. “A-Are you okay?” a boy asked. <br/>Even through the dark, he was able to be seen. He seemed around her age, being maybe half an inch taller than her, and wore clothes similar to the kids who had been in the nursery room. Unlike them, however, he had a broken shackle on his left leg and he was holding an old flashlight. Rose glanced up at him, giving a short nod before groaning again. The boy looked behind him, almost expectantly at a taller figure, and asked, “Can you help her?”</p><p>“Of course I can, kiddo.” A familiar voice says. <br/>I look over to Sam, whose eyes widen. Cas’ face goes pale as the archangel steps from the shadows. His wings were displayed, glowing gold in the faint, flickering light. <br/>“Hey, Sam. Dean, Cas.” He nods, moving a step forward. <br/>He wasn’t wearing what he had on when I left, which were fuzzy pajamas, Sam’s hoodie, and bright orange socks. Instead, he had on jeans, a white button-up, and combat boots. On his shoulders were golden shoulder plates, which only meant he was either in Heaven before here, or Chuck sent him here in it. </p><p>Rose was in no position to refuse help, deciding to move into a more comfortable sitting position. “... H-Hungry,” she muttered to the man. The boy rubbed his left arm nervously, taking a step back to let the angel past him. “Is… Is she going to be okay?” </p><p>Gabriel moves forward again, kneeling in front of Rose before looking at the trio behind her. <br/>“How long do you think you guys have been here?” He asks, looking back down at Rose. His whiskey-colored eyes shone with golden light, just faintly, but enough to bring ease into the room.</p><p>“The Maw doesn’t really have accurate clocks,” the boy reminded Gabriel. “And they nearly always refuse to have windows. The water and all.” He looked at the group in front of him and Rose huffed weakly.</p><p>“Days, maybe,” she mumbled, focused on scanning the room for food. Noticing her actions, the boy picked up a sausage almost as big as he was and dragged it over. “No!” Rose screamed. Although she was able to raise her voice, it wasn’t for long as she turned her focus back onto her condition.<br/>“... Why not?”</p><p>Gabriel straightens, raising a hand to stop the boy. <br/>“No. Put it back.” He says. The way Gabriel was acting now was way different than how he normally acted. Either the Maw was affecting his normal behavior, or he was being strong and dependable for the kids. “We will eat something better. Sam, can I use your help clearing the floor?”<br/>Startled by the question, Sam nods and helps Gabriel move everything from the center of the room. When they were finished, Gabriel closes his eyes and waved a hand with a snap. On the bare floor, a soft-looking blanket appears.<br/>“Go ahead and rest. Sit and we’ll eat.” Gabriel nods, tucking his wings down and back. I know what that wing movement meant from when I saw Cas’ wings. He was being hospitable. Caring and thoughtful.</p><p>Rose nodded slightly, motioning for everyone to sit as well even though she didn’t move from the doorway. The boy smiled at the group, deciding to introduce himself to them. “The other kids from The Prison called me Seven. And from what the Nomes have whispered and drawn, they’ve kinda started calling me ‘The Runaway’.” The Runaway chuckled softly at the end. “Call me RK, if you want.”</p><p>I look back at Rose, gesturing her forward. “Rose. It’s alright. He’s our best friend. We trust him. Join us.” <br/>Gabriel smiles, putting his wings away before looking at the hunters. “You’ve all been missing for almost a month in our world. Jody and Claire came by the bunker looking for you, and I assumed you all went out to help her on a hunt. Then your ties on Earth cut off. I thought you died… except I couldn’t tell where your soul went. So I went to Chuck, who brought me here.”</p><p>Rose crawled near the blanket, stopping at an edge. “Will… Will you be taking them out of here, then?” she whispered.<br/>“Oh, don’t worry. I’m gonna make sure he takes us and all of the other kids, too!” RK responded. “Otherwise, I’m gonna toss a Nome at him. And those little guys hit hard.” The Runaway’s response brought a smile to Rose’s face.</p><p>Gabriel’s eyes widen at the threat, a smile on his face. The archangel snaps his fingers, an assortment of different food on the blanket. Burgers, fries, M&amp;M’s, pizza, and tacos. There were bottles of soda and water, along with beer for Sam, Cas, and I. <br/>“Go ahead and eat. Don’t eat too much or too fast. You’ll get sick.” Gabriel says before looking at Cas.<br/>“Cas, can we talk in private for a second?” I look over at Sam, who shrugs. Cas nods, standing and moving to a corner with Gabriel.</p><p>Rose went straight for the M&amp;M’s, stuffing a few into her raincoat pocket for later. RK blinked in confusion, staring at the types of food before cautiously taking a slice of pizza. “Oh wow,” he mumbled. “What’s this? It tastes good.” Rose shrugged and handed a few M&amp;M’s to him before taking a slice of pizza for herself. Within seconds, she had finished the slice and had reached for another.</p><p>“It’s pizza. Bread, tomato sauce, cheese, and pepperoni.” I smile, taking a bite from a burger. Sam sighs and grabs some fries before looking back at Gabriel.<br/>“Sam. He’s alright. Stop being a worried girlfriend and just eat.” I say with my mouth full.</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes, feeling a bit better now that she had started eating. She pointed at the bottles quizzically, her mouth full. “Yeah, what she said,” RK said, “er, I guess she asked it, but... I’m just gonna be quiet now.”</p><p>I laugh, nodding to Rose. “Yeah, help yourself,” I say before looking at Sam, who raises an eyebrow. “To the soda, I mean,” I add, chuckling. </p><p>“What’s it got?” RK asked, taking a bottle for himself. “Why’s it bubbling?” By this time, Rose had nearly finished an entire pizza by herself and had moved over to a burger, picking off the vegetables as best as she could before taking a large bite out of it. RK laughed at her actions, becoming silent when she glared at him and snickered when she turned back to her food.</p><p>I laugh softly, nudging Sam. “She does the same thing as me,” I whisper. <br/>Sam rolls his eyes and continues to eat.“Yeah. It’s like you’re related or something. Real cool.” Sam says. <br/>Cas and Gabriel walk back to the group, sitting down with the group. Cas started eating a burger beside me as Gabriel waves his hand again. Several types of candy and sweets replace the empty dishes, a smile on Gabriel’s face.<br/>“Now to my favorite part. Dessert.” </p><p>Rose and The Runaway watched as the sweets appeared and, for a moment, both seemed apprehensive to touch said desserts. “This is so cool,” RK stated in awe.</p><p>Gabriel smiles, reaching forward and grabbing a chocolate bar. Sam rolls his eyes before grabbing a handful of sour belts. Cas and I continue to eat the burgers and the mood in the room shifts. More relaxing, and safe. It was weird, but I’m pretty sure it was Gabriel’s doing.</p><p>Rose had visibly relaxed, which was rare for her, and decided to snack on her M&amp;M’s before waiting for the others to finish up. RK had finished his burgers by then, having decided to brave through whatever vegetables were on them, and turned to her. “Uh… So, why didn’t you like the sausage?” Rose stared at him, almost as if the answer was obvious.<br/>“The sausages… The meats of The Maw are… They’re made from kids,” she responded. Her pauses were not because she was uncomfortable with the idea--she had long since come to terms with how the submerged restaurant worked--but because she wanted to get the wording right. RK blinked, staring at her in slight horror.<br/>“They… what?”</p><p>Sam’s jaw drops, and Cas drops his beer onto his lap, not spilling it. My eyes widen, looking at Rose before blinking a few times.<br/>“Hold on. The meat here… is made from kids?” I gag. Cas puts a hand on my shoulder, looking at me with a nod. <br/>“We need to get out of here,” Sam says. <br/>“That is the reason I refused to feed you all the sausage.” Gabriel nods, standing. “This place is evil, the creatures here are relentless. I cannot take anyone back to our world until we leave the Maw. Which means I cannot leave until then either.” </p><p>Rose shook her head. “I’m not leaving until survivors in The Pale City are rescued as well.” RK tilted his head.<br/>“What’s The Pale City?” Now it was Rose’s turn to stare.<br/>“A terrible place, just as bad and much more dangerous than here. Someone like you or I would die on our own.” RK shivered at the thought.</p><p>“We’ll be here. Until the end.” Cas nods. “Then we’ll take the survivors back to Kansas.” <br/>Gabriel nods, looking at Sam. “Yes, Sam. I think the Bunker will have plenty of room as well. But they may not like the closed-in space. They can live in town, or travel. It is up to them.”<br/>I look at Sam, after Gabriel speaks, raising an eyebrow. Gabriel can read his thoughts… Which meant they had a bond of some sort…<br/>I shake my head to disperse the thought. “Okay. So that works. We’ll have plenty of space, but if they wanna go, they can.” </p><p>Rose shrugged. “Freedom without feeling like prey would be great, but the others might think it’s a bit suspicious.” RK nodded, but he didn’t seem too skeptical of the idea.<br/>“I think they’ll get over it. I mean, there were like… five attempts of escape before I left? And that was within a few minutes, so…” Rose stood up, moving to the crawlspace in the wall.<br/>“Let’s move before we’re noticed by something.”<br/>“Are you sure you wanna leave through that way?” Rose rolled her eyes.<br/>“There is no other way to the surface, Runaway. We need to go this way.”</p><p>I watch the discussion between Rose and RK, trying to figure out why they couldn’t get along.<br/>Sam, Cas, Gabriel, and I stand from the blanket, and Gabriel snaps his fingers, the blanket disappearing. <br/>“I replaced your supplies in your bags. Proper food, drinks, and other medical staff. That way if something were to happen and I can’t heal you, we’ll be able to fix it.” </p><p>Rose climbed the box below the gap and hopped down into the next room. The Runaway reluctantly followed. “Did you know I was almost turned into a Nome? Gabriel saved me, but that lady was pretty scary while I was being chased.” Rose turned to him in surprise but continued walking.<br/>“The Nomes are… children?” RK nodded.<br/>“The Lady has an array of creepy abilities.” The two stopped at a ladder with a grate at the top, waiting for the rest of them to join. “And I didn’t want you to come this way because this is where I came from.”<br/>“We’ll find an alternate way this way. The Maw is a labyrinth, with a multitude of hidden doors.”</p><p>As the rest catch up to Rose and RK, Cas turns to his brother. <br/>“Gabriel, can’t you take us to different spots on the Maw?”<br/>“I can, but I don’t know if I can get us off the ship using my grace.”<br/>“That’s all we need. You can take us as far as we can go.” San nods. “That way we can avoid anything else.”<br/>“I don’t know…” I hum. “What if there are other kids here that we can save along the way?”</p><p>Rose shook her head in sync with Seven. “There aren’t,” Rose said. “Very, very few kids escape The Prison. Even fewer leave The Lair in one piece.”<br/>“And if they do,” Seven picked up, “they’re caught and turned into Nomes. Or food, apparently.” <br/>“Everyone’s in The Prison. We can save them once The Lady is taken care of.”</p><p>Gabriel nods. “Alright. We need to get to this ‘Lady’. Where would she be?” </p><p>“Her Quarters,” Rose responded as Seven said, “The Residence.” They stared at each other.<br/>“The Lady’s Quarters are a part of The Residence, huh?” Seven continued, earning a nod from the girl. “Then lead the way.” Rose nodded again.<br/>“We could climb up to see where we are. If we’re far, then we’ll let you know. If not, then we walk.”</p><p>I watch Gabriel nod, his wings unfurling once more. Cas moves closer to me, his hand brushing mine. <br/>“He’s great with children. A true archangel.” Cas whispers as we follow Rose. <br/>I nod. “Yeah, but so are you.” I smile. <br/>“Okay.” Sam claps his hands together. “I’m ready to get moving. A month is a long time being away from home.” </p><p>Rose shook her head and began climbing. “The only reason I’m trusting him is because he’s not trying to kill me,” she explained, letting Cas and Dean know she heard them. Seven snorted and followed her up.<br/>“I mean, that’s fair, but you should give him a bigger chance than whatever that was.” As they exited the room, they ended up in a hallway with an elevator, The Lady gliding gracefully into said elevator just as they entered the room.</p><p>“More. Elevators?” I mutter to myself. “Great.”<br/>Cas places a hand on my shoulder as Sam chuckles quietly. <br/>“Yep. Get used to it.” Sam says. <br/>Gabriel looks at the Lady, his eyebrows furrowed. <br/>“Okay. Rose, RK. What’s next?” I ask. </p><p>The two children shared a look before RK took a deep breath. “We follow her.” Rose nodded in agreement.<br/>“If she’s here, her Residence isn’t too far.”</p><p>“Great.” I groan, earning me a look from Gabriel. <br/>“Dean-o. Suck it up. We’ve got things to do. It’s like any other hunt.” Gabriel says. Sam nods, smiling at the Trickster/archangel.<br/>“When we leave, we’ll never take an elevator again. Promise.” Cas says. </p><p>“Good news? There should only be one more elevator ride after this. Who wants to push the button?” Rose motioned to the elevator call button. Seven shook his head.<br/>“No thanks; I’m not that suicidal.”<br/>“If you’re with us, you just contradicted yourself.”</p><p>I burst into laughter, using Cas as support so I don’t fall over. “You’ve got that right.”<br/>Sam rolls his eyes, stepping forward. “I can.”</p><p>Rose nodded. “Go ahead, then. It’ll be a quick ride if it leads directly to The Lady’s Quarters.”</p><p>Sam nods, pressing the button. </p><p>The elevator returned to their floor, the doors opening to reveal an empty inside. Rose entered the elevator, Seven following. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The hunters and archangel walk inside, all of them standing at ready. <br/>“Okay.” Sam nods.  </p><p>The doors automatically closed and the elevator lurched slightly as it started the journey up. The doors opened shortly afterward to reveal a lavishly decorated hallway that led into a stairway.</p><p>“Are you sure we’re in the Maw?” I ask, looking around. <br/>“I agree, it’s very different than the rest of the ship.” Cas nods. </p><p>“It’s still The Maw,” Rose whispered as they reached the stairs. Faint humming could be heard from the floor above.<br/>“Yep,” Seven agreed quietly. “That’s her singing. Pretty creepy if you ask me.” Rose rolled her eyes and glanced around the room. On the lowest landing of the steps, there was a locked door. The only unlocked path was either up the stairs or back down the elevator.</p><p>“So what now?” Sam asks. “I mean, where do we go next?”</p><p>Seven and Rose were already climbing when the question was asked. While Seven stopped, Rose answered in a soft tone as she continued up the steps. “We go up. That’s the only way to go without backtracking--and we won’t find a way out by doing that. Not this far up.”</p><p>The hunters nod and follow Rose and Seven.</p><p>As expected, the humming got louder and closer as they went up the stairs. The balcony overlooking the stairs was connected to another room with a door open a crack. Seven halted, scared, but Rose snuck in. “I’ll scout it out,” she mouthed. Seven took a step back and nodded.</p><p>Gabriel moves behind Sam, Cas, and me, his wings arched around everyone. </p><p>After a few minutes of nonstop humming, Rose snuck back to the balcony. “I think I know where the key is, but you’re gonna need to hide downstairs. She’ll be spooked if I try to reach it, which with you here will get at least one of you caught. And we don’t want to risk it with her.”</p><p>I nod. “Alright. Be careful.” </p><p>Rose nodded, watching the group descend the stairs before turning to reenter the room. Moments later, a crash was heard and The Lady floated down the stairs and through the closed door in a cloud of shadows. Rose came down the stairs shortly after, holding the large key. “Alright, let’s go.”</p><p>Sam and I nod, following Rose. <br/>“How’d you escape her?” Cas asks. </p><p>Rose shrugged, placing the key into the lock. “She ran off without a fight. I broke the vase with the key and she just… left.”</p><p>I hum, raising an eyebrow. “Okay, well… that was a bit too easy.”<br/>“As long as we get out of here, I don’t care how easy,” Sam says. </p><p>Rose opened the door, which led into a dark room with a colder temperature than the other rooms. From the doorway, some fashion mannequins stood among boxes, discarded dressers, and broken mirrors. “Okay, we need to be quick. And make sure you’re able to slide or jump if needed; I don’t know what we’ll need to do if we get found.”</p><p>I start to sweat a bit, looking around the room with a frown. “A-lright. This isn’t freaky.”<br/>Cas and Sam nod.<br/>“Okay. Let’s do this.”</p><p>As they made their way through the new area, the door shut behind them with a breeze and The Lady started to chase them, forcing the group to quicken their pace. Ahead of them was an opening, but it was down to the floor. This meant that they’d need to slide through with enough speed to avoid her. Rose and Seven were small enough that they were able to get through without a hitch. They spun around once on the other side of the large wall of dressers, waiting for the others to get past.</p><p>“There’s no way.” I huff. <br/>“I can help,” Gabriel says, snapping his fingers. The trio of hunters appears beside Rose and Seven, panting and looking around.<br/>“I will never get used to that.” I sigh.<br/>“As a human, I agree. That was a bit disorienting.” Cas nods. </p><p>The new area they were in was another hallway and gave the group respite from The Lady’s chase. </p><p>Sam leans against the wall, running his hands through his hair. Gabriel smiles, snapping his fingers. Sam’s hair pulls back into a bun, all of his hair moving from his face.<br/>“Sam-” Cas chokes on laughter as I snort. Sam rolls his eyes, turning to Gabriel.<br/>“Thanks.” He shrugs.<br/>“So, Rose. Seven. Any plans when you leave?” Gabriel asks them.</p><p>“Well,” Seven started, taking a seat on the lightly dusty floor, “I was thinking about going with you guys. To wherever this bunker you spoke about is.”<br/>“I’m staying behind.” Rose decided. “There are other kids here and on the mainland. I’m going to help them out. They’ve already suffered too much and I need to right a few wrongs I’ve made in the past.”</p><p>“But Rose-” I go to protest, but Gabriel stops me.<br/>“I can help,” Gabriel says. “When we get off of the Maw, I will be able to hear and see every child’s soul. The perks of being an angel. I can bring them all to the surface and bring them with us. Maybe not in one trip, but I can make it happen.” </p><p>“Make sure you stay safe while you do this,” Rose warned. “The residents of The Maw are not kind to anyone. Not even to each other, despite what it may seem.”</p><p>“They are unable to harm me,” Gabriel says. “There is only one way, and there is no such thing in your world. I will be safe. From the moment my brother and the Winchesters leave the Maw, I will be your Guardian Archangel until we return safely.” <br/>Sam smiles, looking at the kids. <br/>I look over at Cas, who nods. <br/>“And besides, we’d love for you to join us in the bunker too. You’ll love it there. Maybe when you get older… you could join us on hunts….”</p><p>Rose sighed. “Going on hunts sounds like fun, but I’ll need to think about it a bit more. As for the entire ‘guardian’ thing? That sounds way too corny. Stop it.”<br/>“Awww, c’mon, Rosie-”<br/>“Don’t call me that, Runaway.”<br/>“Fine, but still. Gabriel likes to joke around a lot.”<br/>“And that’s a trait I’ve seen kill kids.” Seven fell silent and turned to look at the next room, which was hard to see in the dark.</p><p>“Rose. Seven. It’s alright to have fun once in a while. Heck, look at me. When I first met these guys, I was killing one of them on repeat and-” Gabriel looks at Sam, who shakes his head. “-It was a stupid prank. That’s beside the point. What I’m saying is... Sometimes, having fun can make something better. Yes, maybe me being your ‘guardian angel’ is a bit corny, but that’s what I’ll be acting as. As for the joking around part, hell yeah I love to joke around.” Gabriel slips into his normal self again, snapping his fingers. <br/>Beside me, Sam yelps, so when I look over, I see a small pair of moose antlers on his head and a foam red nose. </p><p>Seven burst out laughing and an amused smile very slowly made its way onto Rose’s face. “Alright, you win,” she relented, starting towards the next room. “Let’s continue on if you’re all fine.”</p><p>Gabriel nods, snapping away the nose and antlers. The four hunters follow Rose and Seven, a winning smile on Gabriel’s face.</p><p>The next room was larger with a blocked-off room just a few paces away from the entrance. Light filtered through the wooden barricade and Rose started to pry the boards off to make a way in. The Lady was nowhere to be seen, which unnerved Seven the most.</p><p>“Where’d the Lady go?” Sam asks, looking around the room. <br/>I shrug as Gabriel frowns. <br/>“I can’t tell where she’s at, but she’s hiding somewhere.” Gabriel nods.<br/>“Well,” Cas says, helping Rose with the boards. “I’m guessing we go this way.” </p><p>Once the boards were down, the room was easily viewed. Mirrors filled the walls, all broken and in different shapes and sizes, and a single dresser held a small, unbroken mirror on a cushion. Rose climbed the dresser, picking up the mirror before turning to the others. Seven took a cautious step back, seemingly already knowing what was going to happen. <br/>“This is my fight,” Rose started as she hopped off of the dresser with the mirror held tight. “If you want to stay safe, stay here.”</p><p>I go to step forward in protest, but Cas grabs my hand and pulls me back, shaking his head. <br/>Sam steps beside Gabriel, whispering something in his ear, making Gabriel smile.<br/>“Alright.” I nod. “Be careful, Rose.”</p><p>Rose nodded back, took a deep breath, and started walking back out into the dark. “You too,” she whispered. From their vantage point, Rose had started to walk towards a small section of the room which had been lit from somewhere above. A few moments later, The Lady tried to reach her from behind and failed, the light being reflected off to The Lady’s masked face. The Lady screeched and disappeared back into the shadows, parts of her vaguely seen in the unlit portions of the room. This repeated a few times: move to a lit area, hold up the mirror, and hit The Lady with the reflected light. <br/>The final time came and, after The Lady was hit, all light blinked out for a minute. When the lights came back, Rose was starting to stand up. The mirror was broken beside her and The Lady was weakened and on the floor. Rose glanced back at the group’s hiding spot before moving towards The Lady, hunger settling in yet again. In a split second, Rose launched herself at The Lady and finished her off while satisfying her hunger. Seven shivered as shadows started to bend to Rose’s will and swirled around the young girl in the raincoat.</p><p>Standing in our hiding spot, I look over at my brother and the angels, all of us with a similar expression. Eyes wide, jaw dropped, pale-faced and rigid bodies. <br/>“T-That did not just happen,” Sam mutters, but Gabriel nods, swallowing hard.<br/>“Y-Yep. It did.”<br/>“There’s no way she’s human.” Cas shakes his head.<br/>I stay silent. Yes, she might not be a normal human, but I wasn’t gonna ditch her here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, we’re human,” Seven whispered. “It’s just in this place, humans may or may not grow to be monsters. And humans here may have abilities while where you’re from might have powerless people. We need to defend ourselves somehow.” <br/>Seven shrugged and started into the room Rose was standing in. “Now, let’s get outta here. We’ll talk about what happened when we’re out.”</p><p>I nod, following Seven as everyone else follows us.</p><p>Seven carefully stopped behind Rose. “H-Hey Rose?” he asked. Rose spun around, staring at the group as the shadows tightened around them before relaxing, the shadows doing the same. “We’ve gotta go.” <br/>With a nod, Rose walked the way they came in from--the hallway The Lady had chased them into before the fight with her.</p><p>Sam sends me a pointed look before following Rose.</p><p>Their walk was rather uneventful and calm. <br/>When they finally reached the elevator, Rose entered it and waited, the shadows still lightly following her. </p><p>Sam, Gabriel, Cas, and I enter the elevator as RK does, all of us leaning against the walls. </p><p>The elevator descended, opening up in an area different from where they had first entered it. <br/>This new area had a walkway that cuts through two sides of The Guests, the grotesque monsters stuffing their faces without noticing the elevator’s arrival. Rose started to walk calmly through the walkway, not caring if she was seen.</p><p>“Rose!” I hiss, looking around. “What the hell are you doing? You’re gonna get yourself killed!”<br/>Sam looks at me with a wide-eyed expression. </p><p>Rose turned her head to look at them, her face unreadable. <br/>She turned back around and the moment a Guest tried to launch itself at her, the shadows drained it of all life. The Guest fell to the ground and Rose continued to clear the way. <br/>Seven blinked. “That’s almost exactly what The Lady was able to do,” he whispered in both fear and wonder.</p><p>“That’s reassuring.” I hear Sam mumble as we follow behind Rose. Gabriel kept his wings out, only if he needed to fly or deflect a blow, which seemed unlikely.</p><p>By the time they reached Rose at the end of the walkway, all of The Guests had been killed. An enormous door with an eye decoration on it. Rose turned to face them, pulling her hood farther over her head. <br/>“Here’s the exit,” she mumbled. Her voice shook slightly--nearly unnoticeable. She seemed jittery and more cautious than when Dean had first met her, but she managed to keep her fight or flight mainly in check.</p><p>“Rose,” I say, my voice silent as Gabriel pulls aside Cas and Sam. “Tell me what’s wrong. I’ve been a hunter for a long time. My whole life. I can tell you’re on edge about something. Talk to me. Please.” </p><p>“I-I… I don’t want to… I don’t want to hurt you…” she muttered. The door to leave opened up slowly at this moment, revealing blinding sunlight and a long set of stairs that stopped where sand and dirt started.</p><p>“You won’t,” I say softly. “I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me. And if worse comes to worst, I’ll know I did it all to protect you. I’ve lost too many people in my life, and after meeting you, I can’t lose you either, Rose. I know I’ve joked about it, but I think of you as family. And I don’t give up on family.” I say, looking at the exit. </p><p>Rose stared at Dean for a moment before letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. With a shaky nod, she turned to look up at the exit. “L-let's go, then…” Seven, who had decided to stand at the back of the group, walked over to her with a smile and offered a hand. <br/>Hesitantly, Rose took it and Seven pulled her up the stairs, earning a chuckle from the girl. The shadows around her had relaxed quite a bit, no longer following her as she shielded her eyes from the incoming light.<br/>“C’mon!” Seven called, turning to the others halfway up the stairs. “It’s beautiful up here!”</p><p>Sam smiles at Gabriel, who takes his hand and races up the stairs after Seven and Rose. <br/>I look over at Cas, who had a wide smile on his face. <br/>“We’re going home. Finally.” Cas says.</p><p>I nod, taking his hand and walking towards the stairs. “Yep. Let’s not keep them waiting.”<br/>We hurry up the stairs, the sun blinding me for a few seconds before I can adjust.</p><p>The Maw’s entrance was far less intimidating when The Guests were absent. The several meter tall hood of the structure was disguised to look like an island top, with the only things out of place being the flat land that stretched around it and the smoking chimney on top. <br/>Rose stood just outside of The Maw, leaning against the metal wall, and Seven was swimming around the place. “It’s anchored,” they had explained when he first entered the water. “There’s nobody really left to unanchor it.”</p><p>“Anchored? So we just need to find the lever and raise the anchor. Right?” Sam says.<br/>“Well, I can help with that, if you need it.” Gabriel nods as Cas and I sit on the ground.</p><p>“The Lady’s powers control this place,” Rose told them. “Now that I’ve… inherited them, I suppose… The Maw is under my command…” She shook her head. “Though I think I’m going to let this place sink once all of the kids are safe.” </p><p>“Sounds like a good idea. This shouldn’t exist any longer than possible.” Gabriel nods. </p><p>Rose nodded back. “Go find the kids and meet at The Pale City when you’ve taken them to a safe place,” she told the Archangel.</p><p>“I’ll see you in a minute.” Gabriel nods, disappearing into the Maw.</p><p>Rose slid down into a sitting position, looking up when a boat horn sounded in the distance. “And that’s my ride,” she sighed. “It’s still got a bit to go before I can board it, but that’s my way out.” <br/>Seven crawled out of the water, wringing his clothes as best as he could before giving up. As he did, he muttered something about “never getting that sewer smell out.” </p><p>“Stay safe RK.” I nod, smiling before turning to Rose. “Are you going to join us? When all the kids are saved?”</p><p>Rose shrugged. “I’ll cross that bridge when I get there,” she told him.</p><p>I laugh as Gabriel reappears, his hair a bit messy, and his wings outstretched in a defensive way.<br/>“Hey, guys. I’ve got everyone. I think we’re good to go back…. So when y’all are ready.”</p><p>I turn to look at Rose, eyebrow raised.<br/>“So, whatcha say ‘Maw Guide extraordinaire?’ Wanna head back with us?”<br/>Cas smiles and Sam just rolls his eyes, laughing nonetheless.</p><p>Rose crossed her arms, skeptical. “What about those in The Pale City? Did you get them, too?”</p><p>Gabriel laughs. “Of course. I’m an angel, not God. I’d never leave someone out of something.” <br/>Sam mutters something under his breath, and I roll my eyes. “Alright. I can’t wait to sleep in an actual bed!”</p><p>Rose paused, pursing her lips as she searched for another excuse before sighing. “Alright,” she relented. “How are we leaving…?”</p><p>“Well. Since we aren’t trapped in the Maw, I can teleport us back home.” Gabriel says. </p><p>“Let’s go, then… It’s going to be hard, adjusting to a world with less frightening things, but… I’m sure we’ll be able to manage.” ((Author's note-- And by that she means: the entire world won’t be against me, but I guess that’s ok.))</p><p>I nod and walk up to Gabriel alongside Cas and Gabriel. <br/>“Well, I told everyone the good news already, so let’s go.”<br/>With a snap of his fingers, he teleports the group of us to the bunker’s front door, all of us standing outside in the bright sunshine. </p><p>“Well,” I say after clearing my throat before addressing everyone. “Welcome to the Men of Letters Bunker. Also known as Casa Winchester. If you wanna stay here, move over to Castiel, the man in the tan coat. If you wanna leave and explore, move over to the supertall man in green and the short dude with a purple shirt.”</p><p>The majority of the kids decided to stay until they noticed Rose, RK, and a boy with a paper bag over his head moving over to the “Explore” group. After slight glances and soft conversations, most of the kids that wanted to stay had changed their minds. Rose smirked at this while RK made a comment about how “changing our minds is easy. Just get a few brave kids.” The paper bag boy waved at any who came over, whispering a shy, “Hi” as they joined the group.</p><p>“They all look so happy.” Cas smiles.<br/>“I mean, I’d hope so…. But it’s also gonna be hard for them. They’re kids. No one’s gonna give them the respect they actually deserve.” I huff.<br/>“Dean. They will be fine. Sam and Gabriel will be with them until they all settle somewhere and are happy.” Cas says, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod but look at everyone leaving with a frown. <br/>“I know. I was just hoping that Rose and RK would stay… But that’s selfish.” I shrug, crossing my arms before putting on a smile for the ones staying. </p><p>RK tapped Rose’s shoulder, the unexpected motion startling the girl. After a moment of apologies, RK nodded at Cas and Dean with a questioning look. <br/>Rose shrugged, and then frowned. “Sam, where are we going for this group? Is it still in the Bunker or is it outside?”</p><p>“Well. Gabriel was going to take us to Texas to see a real rodeo, and then maybe to California to try the beaches there. It’s gonna mostly be outside.” Sam nods. </p><p>Rose seemed torn. “I want to go with you. I don’t know what a rodeo is, and beaches are pretty rare to come across without being chased away, but I don’t think I know enough about everything to go out yet. We just got here.” The boy with the paper bag shrugged.<br/>“Take the leap,” he told her. “You’ll never know if you’re ready if you stay hiding.”</p><p>“Whatever you decide, we won’t judge. Besides, we might go on a case where we could end up at a rodeo or beach. We’ve been to some pretty cool places.” Gabriel speaks up, walking over to Sam. </p><p>Sam nods. “It’s true. We’ve been to the White House once… It wasn’t really legal, but it was cool.”</p><p>Rose tilted her head. “Legal?”<br/>“I think it has something to do with the rules accepted by everyone,” RK suggested.</p><p>Sam nods, chuckling. “Yeah… We broke a lot of rules, but it was worth it.”<br/>“So. If you wanna stay, let Dean and Cas know. They’re counting how many rooms they’ll need.”</p><p>Rose nodded. “Alright.”<br/>“All of us basically grew up sleeping in the same room as the other, so we’ll be fine with a few rooms as long as there are enough mattresses,” RK explained. “Though, I don’t know how the kids from The Pale City will react…” The kid with the paper bag held his hand up for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should actually speak. After a slight nod from both kids, he started.<br/>“In The Pale City, we don’t trust others often… Trust in the wrong people gets us killed, so we move alone.”<br/>“I can vouch for him,” Rose added.</p><p>“Well. I think having your own rooms gives you guys creativity on how you want it to look. So I think separate rooms would be good for you.” Sam nods. <br/>“Alright!” Gabriel calls. “If you’re ready to leave, come and join me!” </p><p>The kids look at each other nervously at the mention of “how they want it to look” and being separated before most of them gave in to the idea. One of the younger ones walked past Sam, muttering, “Hope you like eyes, then,” and got a few giggles in response. The kid with the paper bag stalled for a moment before looking at Sam.<br/>“What are you going to do about the kids with… certain abilities?” he asked meekly.</p><p>Sam drops down to his level, mostly not to intimidate the kid, but to also hear him better. He smiles softly and chuckles. <br/>“Well, Castiel and Gabriel have ‘special abilities’ too. Most of our friends do. If you need help, or just need someone to talk to, just let them know. I mean… I do too, but they aren’t as prominent anymore. We won’t really hate or think less of anyone with abilities or not. We’ve seen enough stuff to accept anything.” </p><p>The boy listened and looked at his peers. Once he knew for sure that Sam wasn’t lying or messing around with him, he nodded. “Alright… Uh… C-Could I have a TV in my room?” Rose rolled her eyes with a slight smile but took a cautious step away. “C’mon! I won’t do anything wrong!”</p><p>Sam nods. “You guys can have whatever you want in your rooms, within reason, of course.” Sam laughs, standing back up. “I’ll be helping Gabriel with those who want to leave, so if you want to talk to me, just tell Dean to let you talk to me. He’ll understand.”<br/>With a nod, Sam rejoins Gabriel who was hyping up the crowd of kids ready to leave. There was a large renovated bus so it looks like an RV of sorts.</p><p>The three kids, Rose, RK, and the paper bag boy, watched as everyone else who had overheard their conversation left. “So,” RK drawled. “What’re we doing?” Rose shrugged.<br/>“Not sure. I guess we can claim some rooms for ourselves, but there’s so much out there I want to see, too.”<br/>“I’m fine staying inside for now,” the paper bag boy shrugged. He had gained a little more confidence now that there was a smaller group to talk to. “I’m gonna see if I can play a prank on the others. How many TVs do you think are here?”<br/>“Go ask,” Rose told him, pushing the boy off towards Dean and Cas. The boy stumbled, losing his footing, but stayed adamant about keeping his face covering on his head.</p><p>Cas rushes forward, steading the kids balance before kneeling down.<br/>“Hi. What’s your name?” He asks with a small smile, giving him a bit of space so he’s not overwhelming him.</p><p>The speed Cas showed as he approached spooked the boy, causing him to crawl backwards away from him. Rose and RK walked over, the former picking the boy up not too unlike how she did a Nome and the latter patting his paper bag. “Put me down!” the boy squealed. At first, it was alarm, but then it devolved into giggling. “Okay, put me down. Seriously.” Rose grinned and set the boy down, who immediately adjusted his own trench coat. “Name’s Mono.”<br/>“Six; he’s Seven, though everyone calls him RK or Runaway.” Both boys nodded to each other and Mono turned to Cas.<br/>“And you?”</p><p>“My name’s Castiel. Cas for short. That’s Dean over there.” Cas points to me, and I wave before going back to talking to some kids. <br/>“Is there anything you need help with?” Cas asks. </p><p>“We wanted to explore the Bunker,” RK explained. “Maybe claim a few rooms for ourselves.” The other two nodded in agreement.<br/>“I also wanted to know if you had TVs here.”</p><p>Cas nods. “Yes, we do. Dean loves to watch movies, so we have TVs in a few rooms. And yeah, you can explore the bunker. There are some rooms already taken, but they have our names on them, so it’ll be easy to know if it’s taken or not.” Cas nods. </p><p>The three nodded again and took off to explore. Mono pulled out a remote as he ran, looking around for the televisions.</p><p>I lead the others inside, telling them where everything was and where to go for certain emergencies.</p><p>Most of the kids still decided to bunk together, despite being told they have more freedom. “It’s just what we’re used to,” some of them argued. Others stated that they didn’t want to be alone--they were too scared to be without someone else right now.</p><p>Cas and I retire into the kitchen, making dinner, which just consists of whatever we could find. Cas helps make chicken wings, and I cut up potatoes to make into fries. After about an hour, we finish making dinner and set it on the library table. <br/>“Dinner’s ready,” I call, letting everyone know that the food is out. <br/>I watch Cas set plates and then the fixings for everything out with a smile on his face. <br/>“We should probably let them eat in peace. Them being skittish still.” Cas says, and I nod. <br/>We walk back into the kitchen, sitting on the counter and drinking a beer each.</p><p>The kids who had stayed raced into the library, Rose, RK, and Mono leading the way. The kids who weren’t used to Dean and Cas were a little cautious, but that was quickly washed away by the sight of food waiting for them.</p><p>Cas and I listen to the kids laugh and enjoy themselves, so we lean back against the backsplash and smile.<br/>“So. I think the bunker’s gonna be a bit busier now.” I chuckle.<br/>“Yes, but it will be a good change,” Cas replies before playing with a button on his trench coat. It’s such a human gesture, until I remember that he is.<br/>“Cas. About the Maw. I-If I made you uncomfortable, we can just-” I start, but Cas takes my hand in his.<br/>“No. I like it. Besides, someone has to keep you in check with all of these kids here.”</p><p>Rose made a startled noise, to which Seven cackled. Wiping off the food from her face, the girl stared at the kid who threw it. She nodded to Seven, who immediately followed the movement up with tossing a bit of his food at the kid who initiated the fight while being careful not to make too much of a mess. <br/>Mono took this as an opportunity to pick up a few books and try to read, leaving his empty plate at his seat as he walked around the library.</p><p>Cas and I make our way to the others, seeing them mid-fight. <br/>“We could never have avoided this.” Cas chuckles.</p><p>Rose joined in on the food fight, gaining confidence as she learned how to do it without making a huge mess. Mono had, upon finding it hard to read with a bag on his head, pulled the paper bag off and carefully set it aside. Beside him was one of the weapons he had found while briefly traversing the library, close to him for easier access. His hair was short, shorter than the others, and was fuzzier too. </p><p>I made my way into the library as Cas gained the trust of the kids and joined in the food fight.<br/>“Hey.” I say quietly, not to freak out the kid reading in the library already. “Liking the books?” </p><p>Mono looked up as Dean approached and shrugged, ignoring the screeches of children. “It’s certainly something… Got any picture books? I’m starting to get bored of words right now.”</p><p>I chuckle. “Yeah, I’ve got some. I know how you feel.” He moves to a shelf off to the side, sighing as he grabs out a bunch of books, the majority of them from when Jack was here with them.<br/>“Here. They belonged to… a kid that was here.” I say, not being able to say, “my kid” when in all reality, he kinda was. “He’d love it if more people read them.”</p><p>Mono nodded, carefully taking the books. He set the books down almost immediately, rebalancing himself from the weight. “I’ll make sure his books don’t go to waste.”</p><p>I smile. “I know you’ll enjoy them. The name’s Dean. What’s yours?” </p><p>The boy gave a small, timid smile in return. “Mono.”</p><p>“Well, Mono, glad you’re comfortable.” I nod, heading out of the library and back into the food fight.</p><p>“Wait,” Mono called out. “Uhh…Keep them from hurting themselves, okay?”</p><p>I smile after turning around. “Of course.”</p><p>Mono nodded and turned to the stack of books, opening one of them. <br/>Back with the food fight, however, Rose had eventually decided to sit out. Seven and a few other kids exchanged handfuls of their meals, no longer paying attention to their environment. </p><p>Cas was clean, surprisingly since he was a large target.<br/>“Cas, having fun?”<br/>He nods. </p><p>One of the kids noticed that he was untouched and quickly tried to remedy that. With a grin, the kid tossed her plate towards Cas. She had twin braids and freckles and wore a long, white gown, reminiscent of a hospital gown. Unlike most of the others, she had dried blood near her nose and hadn’t cared to clean herself up yet. <br/>Rose smiled slightly, coming over to them. “I’ve never seen them so happy…” She looked at Dean and Cas. “Thank you.”</p><p>As Cas avoids the plate, he nods and smiles.<br/>“You’re welcome, Rose.” I smile. “I’m glad they can be happy.” </p><p>“Same here… Even with everything that happened on The Maw and in The Pale City, the kids here still know how to enjoy themselves.” She paused. “I wonder if they’ll still…” Trailing off, Rose shook her head. “Anyways, I should go make sure they clean it up afterward.”</p><p>I laugh. “Yeah, Cas will probably feel bad….”</p><p>Rose giggled, moving back to the group of children. “Probably.”</p><p>“Cas. Clean up time.” I laugh, arms crossed like a dad. I hear Cas whine as a kid puts two red handprints on the back of Cas’ trench coat.</p><p>“Awe, fine.” Cas smiles, taking off his trench coat and putting it over the side of one of the chairs. He rolls up his button-up sleeves and nods. “Let’s see who can clean up faster,” Cas smirks. </p><p>Seven was pulled away by Rose, who had taken off her raincoat to keep herself from getting dirty by it. “Okay, everyone!” the girl called out. “Get cleaned!” The group, though reluctantly, began to move away from the scene and search for a bathroom. Mono curiously poked his head around the corner of a bookshelf, his paper bag in hand.</p><p>After all the kids left, Cas and I went around and cleaned up the plates and food, which didn’t take long. The kitchen became spotless as Cas moved around the kitchen, wiping off every surface as I swept.</p><p>Mono watched as they cleaned, placing his paper bag on his head before walking over. “Sorry about them,” he whispered, still cautious and shy but working on trusting them.</p><p>Cas smiles, nodding. “It’s alright. We’re used to this. Gabriel acts this way sometimes. Maybe worse.”<br/>“Definitely worse.” I chuckle. Cas rolls his eyes, finishing polishing off every counter. <br/>“Hey, Mono? Can I ask you a personal question?” I ask, noticing that he had once again placed the paper bag over his head.</p><p>Mono froze, like a deer in headlights. Seconds passed before he reluctantly nodded, showing that nobody had bothered to “ask personal questions.”</p><p>“I-If I overstepped, I’m sorry,” I say, taking a step back and raising my hands in surrender. <br/>Cas places a hand on my shoulder before walking out to get cleaned up.<br/>“I was just wondering why you wear a paper bag. I-It isn’t really safe…. To wear it on your head.” </p><p>The boy halted again, but quickly responded. “Nobody is your friend in The Pale City,” he explained softly. “Everyone there wants one person or another to disappear or to fail. This paper bag is kinda like the only friend I have…Or it was until I met you guys.”</p><p>I smile softly. “I was just worried about you. That’s all. You can trust us, if not the others. I know it must’ve been hard for you in the Pale city. Not trusting anyone… I know what that felt like.” I nod. “It’s not the greatest feeling….But if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here for you.” </p><p>Mono nodded. “I understand. Thank you for the offer.”</p><p>I nod and sit at the cleaned table, putting my feet up and sighing. I’m glad to be home, but it’s still unnerving how we got there, and how they left without losing any of the group.</p><p>Mono smiled, despite it being unseen through his paper bag. “Don’t worry about anything right now. We just got back--give yourself a break.”</p><p>I smile. “Mono, you have no idea how little I’ve been told that.” I put my feet down and sigh softly. “It’s just kinda crazy.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Mono agreed with a small laugh. “I’m running in a forest one moment and the next this one tall man with wings of all things comes over and takes me to a safe place free of danger.”</p><p>“Tall man? Gabriel? He’s a shortie.” I laugh, “however he may be tall for you.”</p><p>Mono nodded. “He really is. Are there any playrooms or something?”</p><p>I smile. “Well, yeah. We have one with all of Jack’s stuff in it. But if you like playing or listening to music or playing video games, we have a room for that too.”</p><p>“What’s a video game?”</p><p>I gasp fakely. “I forgot you’ve never played a video game before!” I stand up with a smile. “It’s a game you play on a TV, and you play until you either finish it or pause it to play later.”</p><p>Mono tilted his head. “A game played on a TV?”</p><p>I nod. “Interested? I can show you.” </p><p>Mono nodded. “I’d like to see it, at least.”</p><p>I nod, leading him to the video game room. In the room was a PlayStation, and it has Mario inserted. <br/>“Jack was playing this before he left.” I smile.</p><p>“So… Where is he, then?” Mono asked, looking around.</p><p>I fall silent, my throat getting a bit tight. “H-He’s in Heaven… right now. I’m sure he’s happy.” </p><p>“He’s dead?”</p><p>I nod slowly. “Y-Yeah. He’s dead. Uh… G-Chuck killed him.” </p><p>“Oh… I would have liked to have met him.” Noticing how uncomfortable Dean felt, Mono changed the subject. “So, how do I play it? The video game.”</p><p>I pick up the controller, showing Mono how to play and use it. </p><p>Mono learned how to use the console rather quickly, immediately trying to play the game - with a few fails. Mono frustratedly set down the controller on his most recent death. “If this was my TV, I’d have taken a pipe to it,” he muttered.</p><p>I chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’ve done that on accident once.”</p><p>“Died or smashed a television?”</p><p>“Both,” I reply. </p><p>“Huh… And here I thought it was only kids who had those sorts of abilities…”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t have abilities, per say, More like overwhelming anger issues.”</p><p>“So your anger issues allowed you to cheat death?” Mono inquired.</p><p>I chuckle again. “Sometimes, yes. Most of the time it was because I annoyed the s-crap out of whatever ended up with me, or Cas came and got me out of hell. Either way, I’ve died plenty of times.”</p><p>“So, does that mean that Jack can return? If he wanted to, I mean…”</p><p>I nod hesitantly. “I-I mean, yeah. It’s possible, but I’m not sure.” </p><p>“You’re not sure if he can return or are you not sure if he’s willing to?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hell, I know he’s willing to! He’s my son!” I reply without thinking, taking a deep breath to compose myself before speaking again.<br/>“I-I just don’t know if he knows how.” </p><p>“How to come back?”</p><p>I nod. “I was always just lucky, either that or Chuck really wanted me alive to play puppets.”</p><p>“Determination, desperation, and the will to keep going have always kept us from staying dead,” Mono told him. “Either he feels he’s not ‘needed’ anymore or he feels that this place is peaceful to the point of not needing him to return.”</p><p>I nod. “Maybe…. Maybe you’re right.” I shift on my feet and sigh. “Well. I’m gonna check up on everyone. Just don’t break the TV.”</p><p>Mono nodded in response, switching the TV to a static channel as Dean left. Rose and Seven were joking about something as they came down the hallway.</p><p>“Hey guys, rooms all picked?” I ask, smiling as I spot them coming down the hallway. </p><p>Seven snorted as he calmed himself down. “We chose our rooms, yeah.”</p><p>I give him an odd look. “Alllright. Okay. Well, don’t break anything.” I say when I pass.</p><p>“No promises,” Rose responded as Seven groaned.<br/>“But I like breaking things!”</p><p>“No breaking things, unless it has Sam’s name on it. Then go for it.” I smile, walking away.</p><p>“Okay, Rose, where’s Sam’s room?”<br/>“Runaway--”<br/>“C’mon! Please?” Rose sighed and relented.<br/>“Alright. This way,” she said as she walked in the direction of Sam’s room. “But if you’re caught, I’m no longer leading you anywhere.”</p><p>Cas walks out of his room, which was 5 doors down from Sam’s. <br/>“Hey, kids. What are you doing?” He titles his head slightly with a curious smile on his face.</p><p>“Nothing!”<br/>“We’re exploring,” Rose corrected Seven’s quick response. “Though Seven seems to think we’ll get into trouble because of it.”</p><p>Cas smiles. “Let me guess. Dean gave you permission to break something, Seven?” </p><p>Seven paused before blinking and trying to act cool. “Uh… No? Why would he?”</p><p>“Because that’s such a Dean move.” Cas laughs. “I’d be surprised if he didn’t  let anyone break anything.”</p><p>Seven was silent for another moment. “So… Does that mean I can break things?”</p><p>Cas smiles. “Yes. As long as it’s not mine or Dean’s. Please.” With that, he leans against Sam’s door and it opens. “And he can’t get mad, since he didn’t close his door all the way. So you technically were invited in.”</p><p>“Just because the door is open, doesn’t mean we’ve been invited,” Rose retorted. “But he never said we couldn’t enter his room. Have fun, Runaway.” Seven grinned like a madman and decided to enter the room alone.</p><p>Cas smiles in the doorway. “I mean, yes. You weren’t invited, but here in the bunker, we have rules. One of them is: ‘Close your door or be ready to see someone in there.’ Sam made it up.”</p><p>“Guessing he likes his privacy, huh?” Rose remarked. “He should’ve remembered, then.”</p><p>Cas nods. “You’re right.” </p><p>“Aside from exploring, what can we do around here?” Rose asked, ignoring a loud clutter of noise from Sam’s room.</p><p>“Well. We have a game room, a library, a greenhouse, and a relic room. We also have woods with a pond and flower field in the center. So if you wanted to go out there, I can accompany you.” </p><p>Rose frowned, from thought and confusion. “What’s a ‘relic room’?” </p><p>“It’s where we keep all of the artifacts that could help us on hunts or have helped us.</p><p>Rose was silent for a moment before a crash from Sam’s room caused her to jump in place. “Seven, what exactly are you doing in there?” she hissed. Seven briefly poked his head out with a grin, shrugging, and returned to his chaotic ways. “I’ll never understand that boy,” she muttered.</p><p>Cas smiles, then pales. “Seven, please tell me you haven’t broken anything that’s ceramic and red.”</p><p>“No, I don’t break vases and whatnot. That’s Six’s job.” Seven asked as Rose silently glared in his direction. “Why? Is it dangerous?”</p><p>Cas shakes his head, then frowns and nods. “Yes, actually. If anyone but Sam opens it, it would be most harmful. It’s an archangel’s feather. Only the receiver can hold or look at it. Or a sibling. I could, but it would pain me since I am human. If you two were to look at it or touch it, you would most likely die. We cannot risk that fact. Gabriel gave it to Sam before he died the second time. It’s a symbol of promise. We cannot disturb it.” </p><p>“Oh, so it’s special,” Seven said, placing emphasis on the last word. His grin could almost be heard. Rose rolled her eyes.<br/>“Let’s just leave before you end up breaking it.”<br/>“It’s more likely that you will break it.”<br/>“That was one time, Runaway!”</p><p>Cas watches the exchange before pushing Seven and Rose out of the room.<br/>“Both of you stay away from Sam’s room now. We don’t need it to break.” He says, closing the door behind him and ignoring the damage to Sam’s room. Gabriel would most likely fix it later when he got back.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything too serious, right?”<br/>“Don’t worry about it, Rose.” The girl in question rolled her eyes.<br/>“If something happens, I’m blaming you.”</p><p>Cas smiles. “If anything happens, we’ll blame Dean.” Then he walks away with a hop in his step as he makes his way to the instrument room. </p><p>The kids followed him, Seven with a triumphant smile. “I mean, he did let us mess up Sam’s room…”</p><p>Cas smiles, entering the room. In the main room were several shelves and racks, guitars hanging on the walls, amps lining the wall, and the shelves had all sorts of other instruments. <br/>The chests were filled with other instruments, like tambourines. In an off room was a piano, 4 huge 5 subject notebooks sit on top of each other on the piano’s bench. <br/>Cas makes his way to the bench, sitting down and opening the lid to the keys.</p><p>Rose raced over to the piano shortly after opening the lid. In an instant, she began to drag her fingers over the piano keys, starting at the lowest note and moving up until all of them had been hit before moving her fingers back down to the lowest. “This is smaller than I’m used to,” she mused. RK had picked up a tambourine, shaking it and tapping at it before shaking his head.</p><p>Cas moves and picks up a guitar, strumming it softly. “Dean taught me how to play everything in this room. I could teach you.”</p><p>Rose hummed while RK shook his head again. “I’m not sure…”<br/>“I don’t like music,” RK told him. “The Lady was scary and so was her music box.”</p><p>Cas nods. “Understandable.” He says before playing “Wanted Dead or Alive” on the guitar he was holding.</p><p>Rose cocked her head curiously, listening to the music. “What’s this one?”</p><p>“This is called, ‘Wanted, Dead or Alive’ by Bon Jovi,” Cas replies.</p><p>“What sort of name is ‘Bon’?” Seven scoffed.<br/>“What sort of name is Runaway?” Rose retorted. Seven opened his mouth to argue but stopped.</p><p>“His actual name is John Francis Bongiovi, Jr. I was confused at first too, so I looked it up. But he goes by Bon Jovi.”</p><p>Seven glanced at the instruments for a moment. “So he used part of his name to go by in public? Why didn’t he just use his full name?”<br/>“Why don’t you go by Seven all the time?” Rose asked him. “I mean, you go by Runaway aside from your real name.” Seven thought for a moment before mouthing an “Oh”.</p><p>“I’m not quite sure. It’s a nickname of sorts. Like I’m called ‘Cas’ by my friends and fellow hunters, and Castiel by those who wish to harm me. He must like the comfort of a nickname from his fans.” </p><p>Seven shrugged. “Makes sense, I guess…”</p><p>Cas nods, finishing the song and playing another, “Nothing Else Matters” by Metallica.</p><p>Seven frowned. “What about this one? It doesn’t seem like Bon Jovi’s song…”<br/>“I don’t think this one is his… Seems like another person’s song.” A frustrated yell came from Jack’s former game room, followed by odd warped music. Seven jumped in his place, turning to look out the doorway while Rose had a look of fear on her face. “Mono’s at it again,” she muttered to herself. “But it’s fine. He won’t end up like that.”</p><p>“Like what?” Cas asks, ignoring the question about the song and about Mono.</p><p>“Uh… Just… a little thing from… our world…” Rose answered, albeit reluctantly. “Kids with… abilities… tend to turn into the monsters you saw there if given a push in that direction.”</p><p>Cas nods. “Oh, alright. Should we check on him?” </p><p>Rose paused for a moment, parsing that question before shaking her head. “No, he’ll be fine for now. He’s probably just letting off steam by crawling through the televisions.”</p><p>Cas raises an eyebrow at this, but shrugs and continues playing Metallica’s song. When he finishes, he moves to the piano, playing “Hey Jude” by the Beatles with a small smile.</p><p>Rose quickly caught onto the rhythm, humming along while she patted the ground to the beat. Seven watched for a moment before picking up the smallest guitar in the room. "How do I use this?"</p><p>Cas stops playing after the first verse, moving closer to Seven and showing him how to play.<br/>“Just strum like that, and you’ll be great,” Cas says before sitting down and restarting.</p><p>Seven watched as Cas taught, staring intensely at the guitar and Cas’ hand movements. Once he had the guitar back, he picked at the strings a few times. “How do you know which notes to play?”</p><p>“You just follow your heart and gut. Whatever sounds better to you. Music is made with feeling, not premade rules. It can be whatever you want.”</p><p>“That’s sappy.” Seven retorted, earning a glare from Rose. He paused afterward, changing the topic ever so slightly. “So how do I do music others have done?”</p><p>“Just listen to the tempo. It takes practice to learn the notes, but with time you’ll get it.”</p><p>Seven nodded slightly and returned to plucking the strings. Rose cleared her throat, moving to the door. “I’m going to check on Mono.”</p><p>Cas nods as I walk into the room, smiling as I see Cas and Seven playing instruments. <br/>“I feel like Cas could be a freakin music teacher,” I say, moving to pick up a bass guitar, plugging it into the amp.</p><p>Seven shrugged. “He hasn’t really helped much. I guess it’s because he didn’t take classes to teach, but…” The boy shrugged again.</p><p>I smile regardless, strumming the guitar and letting the vibrations vibrate the room. “Alright, what are we playing Cas?”<br/>“Well, I was thinking ‘House of the Rising Son”, but if it’s-”<br/>“No, let’s play it. Can’t be that hard.” I shrug, adjust the bass so it would play the correct notes. </p><p>Seven watched from his spot, not strumming along when they started, but moving his hands to mimic Dean’s.</p><p>I notice Seven trying to copy my hand placement, so I make it clearer for him to see by moving my fingers dramatically and strumming cleanly.</p><p>At the dramatic movements, Seven rolled his eyes. However, he didn’t seem to be complaining.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>